Darkest Passion
by chinky-FIED
Summary: Shigure's novel is due in three days, but w/ writers block it seems nearly impossible. Until a certain flower gives him the inspiration he needs. When Tohru gets ahold of it, her feeling for him take a turn for the worst. Or maybe not. Rate:M - COMPLETE!
1. Inspiration

chinky-FIED note: What is the exact term for a Shigure and Tohru story? Shihru, Tohure? Eer, well which ever it is...this story is it.

Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Takaya.

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Inspiration

"You both have plans?" Shigure asked stunned. "With who?" He looked down at both the rat and the cat.

"I have a school meeting." Yuki perched his bag on his back. "I'll be home later. Don't wait up." He gave a wave before heading out the door. Kyo leaped to his feet and headed for the door.

"What's your excuse?" Shigure leaned against the kitchen entrance. Kyo glanced back and grinned.

"I promised Kagura I'd take her to the movies today. If I don't get their before her she'll think I stood her up. . .and beat me up when I actually arrive." Shigure simply chuckled to himself. He gave a final farewell wave before sliding the front door shut. He sighed and headed back towards the kitchen. _So much for spending time together_. Instead of mopping around, he decided it was for the best that the two boys get out of the house. They had been fighting all week and a couple of hours apart might actually help. Especially since Shigure was running out of repair money. Setting the tea kettle on the stove, he began to make tea. He needed something to drink while working on his story.

"Now," he said after proping himself onto the floor. He sat in his study, the hum of the night insects began to circulate through the room. "How to start." Half way done with the story, he was simply stumped. The middle chapter, where everything started getting really good and he couldn't think of a thing. He starred down at his type writter. Three days befor deadline and he was stumped. _Of course_, he thought to himself. Rubbing the back of his head he starred up at the ceiling. _Come on you old dog, think of something_.

A few hours had passed since the two men had left Shigure, starring down at his paper it starred back, blank just as before. Grabbing his hair out of frustration. "Gah! Come on! Writer's block three days from deadline!" Slumping forward, slamming his head on his desk. _Ow!_ He groaned to himself. Four tea kettle's later, Shigure stood in front of fridge starring in disbelief. They were for once, since Tohru started living with them, out of food. The fridge was cleaned out. Not even a crumb. "You can't work on an empty stomach." Grabbing his coat from the hall closet he slid the front door open. To his surprise, starring into his eyes, Tohru stood.

"Oh!" She took a step back, "Shigure."

"Hello Tohru." He smiled, his jacket still in his hand. "You're finally home."

"Yes." She smiled now, "sorry I took forever. I stopped by the store after work." She held up a few bags before glancing down. Shigure was shocked. Their were at least ten other bags on the ground.

"You. . ." He pointed down, "you carried them _all_ home." With a smile she nodded her head. "By yourself?"

"Yup!" She held up the bags that were in her hand,"if you don't mind. . .could you help me bring them in?" Without a word Shigure quickly picked up the rest of the bags and helped Tohru sort through them.

"Crab, bags of rice, squid, mint, thyme, cabbage." He looked up at Tohru, "how did you afford all of this?"

"My pay check." She smiled, reaching into her pocket she pulled out the few dollars she had left. "This was suppose to be rent. . ." before she could finish Shigure slammed his hand to the table, causing her to jump. "I. . .I. .I'm sorry." She pulled the money back towards her. Clutching to it.

"Tohru." He spoke softly, "you don't pay rent." He smiled sincerely. "Keep whatever you have left and I'll pay you back for buying all this wonderful food." Afraid to turn down his offer she simply nodded. She looked around now, realizing their was no bickering.

"It's quiet?"

"Yeah. Nice, huh?" He laughed. "The two boys went out. Not together, though." He said in a saddened-tone, "went their seperate ways." Tohru could sense his sarcasm and only smiled.

"Well then I guess I'll only be making dinner for two." She clapped her hands together, dashing around Shigure, fixing their dinner. "How's your story?" She asked as she cut the cabbage in half. Shigure's eyes widened. His head dropped in disbelif, he couldn't believe he had totally forgotten about his story. Not that it was really going anywhere.

"Eh." He rubbed the back of his head. "Not so great."

"Oh?"

"I seem to have no inspiration and the deadline is three days from now." She stopped mid-cut and looked up with concerned eyes. "With the house so quiet it seems I just can't think straight."

"Oh. . ."

He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were so innocent. Everything about her was so innocent. That's when it hit him. _She's nothing but an innocent bud waiting to bloom_. Starring patiently, Tohru could see his eyes. He was in a deep thought. She'd never seen him this way. Deep dark eyes, cloudy with thoughts. It was different.

Dinner had ended just as fast as it had started. Leaving Tohru to clean the kitchen, since she insisted he work on his story, he plopped himself to the ground yet again. Starring blankly at his type writer. _Innocent bud, she's nothing but an innocent bud_. His eyes darkened again. Passing his room she could hear the type writer clicking away. She smiled, he finally found inspiration.


	2. A day with Shigure pt 1

Discalmer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A day with Shigure. pt 1

It was noon when he finally awoke. Stretching out his body, he winced when he felt a kink in his neck. He had fallen asleep at the type writter. _Typical_, he thought. He had finished five chapters the night before, feeling quite accomplished he felt he deserved a reward.

"Give that back you ASS!" Shigure sighed. _I guess my reward will have to wait_. He stood, sliding his bedroom door open. Both Kyo and Yuki came running passed him. "You ass wipe!" Kyo attempted to tackle Yuki, failing miserably. Covering his face, Shigrue groaned. He knew this wasn't going to end in his favor. Yuki jumpimg out of the way caused Kyo to slam through the wall. _Really?_ Shigure covered his face with both his hands this time.

"Good morning Shigure-niisan." Tohru stood beside him.

"Oh, Tohru." He smiled, making sure to slide his bedroom door closed. The last time he checked, his room was a total disaster. Every once and awhile Tohru would offer to clean it, but he would simply decline her offer. It wasn't that he didn't want his room cleaned, it just happened he had many important papers lying around. And not to mention the countless amouts of pornographic items he had scattered all over the floor. It wasn't as if he watched them or enjoyed the images for himself, it was merely for inspiration. There was absolutely no pleasure or enjoyment that came out of those items. Or at least that's what he'd tell Ayame when he'd find him snooping around his room.

"You got a lot done last night, no?" She smiled up at him, "I could hear you typing away like a mad man." She giggled.

He laughed, "Yes."

"What would you like for breakfast?" Shigure looked down at her again. Raising a brow, her smile widened. "It seems it'll just be me and you yet again." Kyo was more likely forced than willing to take Kagura to the yearly Kyoto street fare, but as always, instead of starting a fight he'd simply agree. On the other hand, Yuki had another student council board meeting. Which meant that would leave Shigure and her alone together yet again.

"Oh, well then. . ." he tried to think. _I guess this is my reward_. He smiled to himself, what would a king eat?

"Maybe we shoud call a repair man first." She interrupted his pleasant thoughts, "you know?" She glanced at the hole in the wall then back at Shigure, "to fix that." She pointed to the obvious mark left behind from Kyo and Yuki's rough housing.

"Of course."

"Well Mr. Sohma, you must have a lot of animals." The repair man said as he examined the hole.

"Actually," he turned to the young man, "it's just a cat and a rat." The repair man looked up, bewildered how two small creatures could create such a giant hole.

"And a dog!" Tohru chimed in.

"Oh. . ." He looked back at the wall. Shigure glanced down at Tohru, who was blushing now. Maybe calling Shigure one of the animals was out of line? She felt some what embarrassed and felt what she had said was inappropriate. When she looked up at him to meet his gaze he only smiled and nodded his head.

"And a dog."

"Well then that would explain this hole." Shigure's eye twitched. "Dog's can be such crazy creatures you know?" Tohru tugged on his arm, bringing him back, and reassuring him that the young man wasn't implying anything about _him_. Finally, with the wall patched and all fixed up the young man was out of the house. It allowed both Shigure and Tohru to enjoy their breakfast, that would now technically count as brunch.

"I didn't expect it to take so long." Tohru said, her mouth half full. Shigure chuckled.

"Well," he sipped his freshly brewed tea, "it was a pretty big hole." He watched Tohru as she quickly, yet lady-like, devoured her brunch. "Hungry?" He joked. She began to blush again.

"I guess so." She starred at Shigure's plate. He hadn't touched it yet. Before she could ask what was on his mind, Shigure was sliding his plate her way. "Huh?"

"It's okay. I'm not very hungry anyways." Excepting the offer, she took his plate. "Have any plans for today?" It was saturday, which meant no school. For Shigure that meant no annoying boys in the house, for Tohru it meant chores.

"I have a lot of cleaning to do." Wiping her lips with her napkin she began to stack the two plates.

"You do a lot of that" She looked up, confused.

"I stack a lot?" He laughed at her.

"No." She blushed. "You clean a lot. How about you take a break today and spend the day with me?" He leaned forward, resting both his elbows on the table. She felt more excitment fill her body than shock. She'd never truly spent an entire day with the man of the house. Sure they lived together, but due to school, her job, and chores they never truly got to talk to one another. This would give Tohru the chance to finally get to know Shigure.

"I'd love to. . .but. . .the house." She looked around. It wasn't as dirty as it use to be. Plates weren't over flowing the kitchen sink, clothes weren't scattered all through the halls of the house.

"Let Yuki and Kyo deal with it." He smiled. Before she could come up with a rebutle Shigure had taken the plates and placed them into the sink. Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet. "Get ready." He smiled, "I have a lot of things to do today, so put on some comfortable shoes." He gently pushed her towards the hall.

"Your editer?"

"Yes." It was hot and humid when they had reached the city. "I need to ask for more time." Looking up at the sign, it read: _After School Diner_.

"Doesn't your editer live near the main house?" She asked, curious to why they had to reach the city.

"Yes, but I'm with you remember." Now she felt as if she was being a burden. "And I never got to eat," he patted his tummy. Growling sounds began to escape his stomach. "A not so young flower bud ate my brunch." She blushed.

"But you. . ." He laughed and smacked her hard on the back. She squinted but smiled to hide the pain.

"I know, I'm just kidding. I happened to get hungry on the way here." He opened the door and pushed Tohru through. Guiding her to the table, his publisher was already waiting.


	3. A day with Shigure pt 2

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 3 - A day with Shigure. pt 2

"More time?" Mitsuru didn't know how much of Shigure she could take. She was warned by many editors that Shigure was a total handful, but being the stubborn woman that she was, she believed she could take him. Obviously she was wrong. She continued to rub her temple, "I gave you five months."

"True." He sipped his fresh tea, "but you see inspiration didn't hit me until last night." Both Tohru and Mitsuru's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She jumped out of her seat and proceeded to choke him, or at least shake him around. "You didn't start writing until last night?"

"Oh, Mitsuru. . ." Tohru tried her best to pull the woman off of him, but with so much anger, her pulling was futile.

The meeting was brief. Mitsuru was just as stressed and tense as he predicted she would be. "Well, she was happy. . .for awhile" Tohru commented, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yeah. . .she can be that way." Mitsuru almost had a nervous break down when Shigure had pleaded she extend the deadline. A panic attack, nervous breakdown, they were practically the same. "What do you say we do some shopping? I had such a big meal, I feel I need to walk it off." Tohru's eyes began to glow, but quickly diminished. She had forgotten she had used all her money on the grocceries. "I'll pay." He said.

"Oh, no Shigure. Never."

"You paid for the grocceries. You clean the house and make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If you won't accept it as a payback then take it as way of showing my graditude." He smiled. Well, he had her there. If he was simply gesturing kindness, then their was no reason on denying the offer.

"Okay!" She hooked her arm around his. Shigure's eyes widened. _She'd never done that before_. Feeling his body tense, she quickly let go. "Sorry." She mummbled, blushing.

He re-hooked their arms together. Smiling, "I don't mind." She looked up at him and smiled back.

Passing and walking through every possible store was just as draining as talking with Mitsuru. They had gone through at least ten different stores, he had sat quietly and watched as Tohru continued to try on different types of clothing. None of them fitting her taste. She tried on dresses, skirts, tank tops, blouses. None of them pleased her. That was until she spotted a bathing suit store.

"Uh. . ." Shigure starred, uncertain on how to react. She wore an itsy bitsy tiny polka dot bikini, just like the song had foretold. "It's. . .tiny."

"What do you mean?"

"Does that even count as fabric?" He continued to stare, examining her. "It barely covers your. . .behind." He knew he shouldn't even be looking down there, but when she turned to face the mirror, her behind ended up facing him.

"I kinda like it." He could say no, it was his money after all, but then again he kinda liked it too. _SHUT UP!_ He yelled at himself mentally. This was Tohru, a girl he knew he'd never grow feelings for. She was destined for Kyo, even Akito knew this. "Can I get it, pleeeease?" He starred at her uneasy. Say yes, the entire Sohma house hold would believe his perverted ways had gone to far. Say no, and she'll be upset. She'll be _very_ upset. He could see in her eyes she really wanted it. "Please, please, pleeeeease!" She tugged on his arm. "With a cherry on top." It was a childish remark, but she couldn't help it.

Her pleading only made him smile, "of course."

"Look Momiji!" Tohru held up the swim suit. He starred in aw. It was very cute. A pure white bikini, which actually fitted Tohru so well. She was just a pure, but then their were pretty colorful dots, which also fit her. They were colorful and happy colors. Something Tohru was well known for.

"Oooh! I like!" Momiji clapped his hands.

"Their's barely any fabric on there." Hatsuharu commented.

"That's what I said." Both Shigure and Haru watched as Tohru continued to show Momiji all the other wonderful gifts Shigure had bought her.

"Then why'd you buy it?" A sly smile fell upon Haru's face.

Covering his, Shigure simply waved his hand. "You know," Haru continued to stare. "She really wanted it."

"I bet she _wanted it_." Shigure's eyes widened, Haru was always so calm and collected. Even when he made perverted remarks, there was absolutely no emotion. _Amazing_. He thought to himself.

"Thank you again, Shigure." Tohru bowed in appreciation. Smiling, he nodded.

After disappearing with Momiji to her bedroom to discuss other matters, Haru turned to Shigure. A large smile fell upon his face. "Oh yeah." he blurted, "she really, _really_, wants it."

"HARU!" Feeling akward now, Shigure stood and stretched his body. Tohru was a beautiful young girl, he couldn't deny that, but the way he saw her. It would never happen. For one, she was just too young. At least that was the excuse he used, he wasn't destined for Tohru, Kyo was. And strangely. . .it hurt him inside. Sighing, attempting to think of something different, he dragged his hands over his face. "I'm going to work on my story, if you need anything..." he looked over at Haru, "you can always ask Tohru."

"Heh." Uo-chan and Hana-chan had decided to stop by the Sohma's since they figured Kyo would be out, or being dragged out by Kagura. "You spent the entire day with. . ." they all glanced towards Shigure's door. He had disappeared earlier while both Momiji and Haru had come to visit. He claimed that he had to finish the story, even after asking for another month before deadline. "Him" she had simply mummbled.

"Yes." It was strange, Tohru thought to herself. She had never seen so many different sides of him, at least not util today. When she had first met him, she was so nervous around him. She didn't exactly know how to react. Then with Yuki around, he made it pretty clear to stay out of Shigure's way, mainly because he was quite perverted. Other times, Shigure had seemed conceded. He was always so sure of himself, never once doubting his decisions. But after today, she saw a side of him she never knew existed. At one point, Shigure could be weak and uncertain. "He truly is a different man." It went silent. Both Hana-chan and Uo-chan looked at each other while Tohru continued to gaze at his door. Would he ever come out. Maybe he had run into his room to escape her.

Breaking the silence, Hana-chan spoke, "He can be very manipulative." Catching her words, Tohru starred back. "I can see his aura. It's weird, sometimes it's beautiful and graceful." Something Tohru had seen today. "Other times it's dark and gloomy. Like he's holding something back." Which Tohru was rather use to. He was always holding something back, but today. . .it was different.

"Do you think you two will spend anytime together, again?" Uo-chan leaned towards her.

"I would like that very much." She smiled, a genuine smile. "But his story," She looked up at them, gleaming doll eyes. "As of now, it's his number one priority."

"I see." Uo-chan sat back.

"I'm sure he'll need to come back out for a break sometime." Hana-chan turned to Uo-chan, "maybe after we leave?"

Several hours had passed since Arisa and Saki had left her to her thoughts. Instead of waiting around, she decided to clean. Hoping it would distract her from thinking about him, but to her dismay, it only made it worst. _What does he think when he sits there writing?_ She starred at his door. She had just finished mopping and was waiting for the floors to dry. The sweet Cherry Blossom scent filled the entire Sohma house hold. _Would he ever consider a companion to help him?_

Turning back to the floor, she continued to watch as the floors slowly began to dry. She jumped when she heard something moving. It was Shigure's door. He had finally taken a break, but how long. It was just them two again, something Tohru was getting use to, and really starting to like. Shigure may have found the quietness that filled the house to be a total nuisance to his writing, but Tohru found it very soothing. It was nice being able to clean only once for a change.

"Tohru!" Shigure was shocked to see her. "You're still awake?" She starred at him for a few seconds. Skimming up and down, his eyes were almost blood-shot. He looked beyond drained and if he took another step he could possibly shatter. He was that fragile. He looked around, the house was spotless yet again. _The beautiful work of Tohru_, he told himself. _What would we do without her?_ He smiled to himself.

"Yeah." She smiled at him, bringing his gaze back at her. "I was waiting. . .for you."


	4. I want you

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 4 - I want you

He was taken back by her words. It was possible she was sleep deprived and had no clue what she was saying, then again, she had cleaned the entire home. Leaving it spotless, she had to be awake to do such an amazing job. It had been silent for over five minutes now, feeling stupid inside, she felt her words were out of line. She wasn't flirting with him, at least she didn't think she was. She never actually flirted with someone before, so she didn't really know how it worked.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" He had remembered it was sunday, so she had to go to sleep.

"No." _So much for that_, he thought, "faculty day." _They had one of those?_ He watched her, her eyes were practically sparking white. Something he knew his eyes weren't doing. Maybe he was the one that was sleep deprived? But he just had so much on his mind, he knew if he slept with so many thoughts they would disappear the next morning.

"Well, where are the guys?" It was rather quiet, so they were either asleep or decided to stay out late. It was possible for Yuki, since he actually had friends. Now Kyo was a different story, if he was hanging out with anyone it would most likely be a pack of wild cats.

"Haru begged for Yuki to sleep over, Momiji slept over Haru's as well." She smiled then turned slightly to face the stairs, "Kyo's upstairs." Just as Shigure had expected. "He's fast asleep. He came home with a rather ill-temper. I'm guessing Kagura must've really done something this time."

"Well." He turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for cleaning."

Hearing those words caused her to blush. But why? It wasn't as if it was the first time he'd ever thanked her for her hard work. "Thank you," was all she could muster out. Leaving her for the kitchen, he proceeded to refill his glass with fresh water. "Since your awake." Her voice was uneven, she was nervous, "would you like me to clean your room?"

He turned to her. "Actually, I think I need some sleep." He walked up to her, she kept her eyes focused on her toes. Now she couldn't even stare him in the eyes. What was wrong with her? Had she gone mad. "But!" He lifted her chin, catching her glossy brown eyes. "I will be out tomorrow. I promised Ayame and Hatori I'd meet up with them, so while I'm gone your welcome to clean it out." Great so he was going out, but not with her. It was to be expected, she told herself. Asking her to hang out was a simple gesture, he'd felt bad leaving her all alone at the home. He was just being nice. Their was absolutely no message behind him asking her to hang out. "I'll sort through all my papers tonight. Throw the unimportant ones away so you don't have so much to clean, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." And with that, he had disappeared back into his room.

"Uuuh." Tohru stared in pure amazment. How could someone possibly live in a room that had absolutely NO ROOM. Every possible space in Shigure's room was occupied by something. The far right corned held his closet which was overflowed with dirty and possibly clean laundry. It was too hard to tell and after seeing the hump in the pile disappear, she was afraid to go near it. By her side sat the waste basket, paper balls seemed to be scattered all around. Failed stories, she assumed, but she wasn't going to read them. If Shigure saw it as trash, then so should she. Then again, their was a lot she saw as trash. "Where do I begin?" Looking down at her clock, half passed five, Shigure would be home soon.

Feeling determined, she began to run a muck, grabbing as many trash bags that could fit in her tiny hands. Filling every single one to their brim. She proceeded to sort through his laundry, examining each one, trying to figure out whether or not it needed to be cleaned. Instead of assuming, she simply piled them all together and decided, to be safe, she'd just wash them all. So what if they'd already been washed, it wasn't wrong to clean it out again.

After tossing the last bit of laundry into the washer, she began to vaccum. She examined Shigure's room once more. Sure she had found a large pile of porn hidden away under all his laundry, but then again Shigure was a guy, so it was normal. Right? She fixed his bookshelf, sorting the books by alphabetical order. Stacking his papers for his manuscript, hoping it would help Mitsuru.

As she walked out the door, she felt something under her foot. Slowly looking down she realized she had stepped on one of the paper balls Shigure had tossed, yet obviously missed, into the waste basket. "That's right!" Picking up the ball and tossing it into the waste basket she walked outside to where the trash had been tossed. Taking off the lid she began to empty the basket, one missing and dropping to the ground. The one she stepped on.

"Well!" She picked up the crumpled paper, "you are just one stubborn little piece of paper, aren't you?" Tossing it into the bin, a certain paper had caught her eye. Though it was crumpled a bit, the words were very visible. He hadn't rolled it up into a ball like he had done to the others. Thinking nothing of it she decided it would be best to let it be, that was until she noticed her name.

Walking back into the house, she didn't even notice Shigure had come home. "WOW!" He exclaimed, causing poor Tohru to jump. Throwing the wad of paper up into the air, she fell to her knees. "Amazing job Toh-" He looked down. "Oh, sorry." He chuckled and helped the young flower to her feet. "You did an amazing job. Thank you very much."

"O...oh." She smiled up at him, he looked into her deep chocolate eyes. "I'm happy you like it." She watched him, glancing down at the paper she had dropped, maybe she should ask him now. He seemed somewhat cheerful. It wouldn't be wrong to ask, right? Looking up she saw that he was walking through his room. He couldn't believe how clean it was.

"Did you know that I haven't seen my floor for over three years?" Bursting out with laughter, for some reason she couldn't find that possible. Smiling he came back to her, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "I'm serious. But thanks to you, I can actually sleep _anywhere_ in my room."

"Oh shigure!" She giggled. He looked at her, her eyes were shut and her cheeks were a light blush of red. She smelled sweet, like cherry blossoms. She was beautiful in every way, he had stop thinking this way. Kyo was his cousin, he couldn't betray his own blood, and ruin fate of the Sohma's. Ever since she had arrived, Akito had told him to watch out for her. She was different, and she had something to do with Kyo. She was different, that was for sure.

Remembering he needed to work on his story, he lightly patted her shoulder, kissing her on the forehead. Sighing to himself, he knew that was as close as he could get to her. Watching as he walked back to his room, she couldn't think. Ask him now? Ask him later? _ASK HIM NOW!_ She yelled at herself. "Um, Shigure?"

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Um..." How would she ask. What were the right words? "Nevermind." She smiled, shrugging it off, she picked up the paper ball and ran up to her room. Watching her slowly run away, he called for her.

"Tohru..." She stopped half way up the stairs. How could he tell her. He couldn't, that was it, he just couldn't. He had to keep his feelings for her, to himself. It was the right thing to do. "Nevermind." He waved it away. "Goodnight." He walked back into his room. Sliding his door shut, he leaned against his wall, groaning to himself. He glanced up at his ceiling, ironic that her room was located right above his. All the while, it only tortured him even more. Thinking to himself, _how do I put into words to describe how much I. . .want you_.


	5. Bad Romance

Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Bad Romance

She sat under a plum tree located several feet away from the school courtyard. She knew Arisa and Hana-chan would be looking for her soon, but she just couldn't stop reading the letter. She should be upset, pissed for all she knew. How could he write such disgusting things. . .about her? Was that how he saw her? Sure she was a bit of clean freak, but she didn't believe it was to be seen as OCD.

Looking a few rows down, the words caught her attention. She began to read:

_"She was nothing but an innocent flower bud waiting to bloom. He watched her from afar, always from afar. He could never reveal how much he desperately need her, how much he desperately loved her. He wanted her to be happy. "Tohru." His voice was soft. He reached out to her, his arms extended as far as they could go, but no matter how far he'd reach out she only seemed to move further and further away. . ."_

"Tohru!" Arisa yelled out. She glanced up to see both approaching her. She quickly folded the paper in half and packed it away into her school bag. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Jumping to her feet, she rubbed the back of her head. "Eh. What do you mean?" She giggled.

Starring, she was being oddly suspicious. "Okay." Hana-chan spoke, "what were you reading?"

"OH!" They had seen her, "Just some school work for english."

"Uh-huh." Neither of them believed her, she didn't even believe herself. "Well lunch is almost over, we're heading in soon. Coming?" Arisa pattered her friend on the back. The same thing Shigure had done. A friendly gesture, yet again.

"Sure."

During her walk home, she was lucky to have gone home alone. Kagura was waiting outside for Kyo and Yuki was picked up by Kuramae. Though reluctant at first, he finally agreed to spend at least one full day with his older brother, Ayame, each week. With one exception, Kuramae was not only to pick him up from school, but he demanded that she also drop him off at home. He knew how Shigure and Ayame loved to joke around, and sometimes he believed he'd go insane because of it.

Pulling out the paper she began to read again:

_"You love her?" Kyu questioned his friend. How could his own friend betray him. She was destined for Kyu, at least that's what God had told him. But for once in his life, he decided to go against God."_

Kyu, Tohru, God? Slowly she began to put it all together. Kyu was Kyo. Obviously she knew who Tohru was, and God. . .was Akito. Now, she stood in front of her the house and looked around. She folded the paper again and hid it away in her bag. Who was the protagonist? Walking into the house she yelled, "I'm home!" No response. Walking inside she looked around the kitchen. Nothing was touched.

Continuing down the hall, she saw that Shigure's door was open again. He must be home, she slowly approached it, he never leaves the house unless the door is closed. "Shigure?" Nothing, had he gone out for a quick walk. It was possible he had writers block and needed some fresh air. Attempting to walk away from the room, she saw a single paper laying on his desk. It must be part of his manuscript. Hmm. . .she tip-toed into his room. Well if he went for a walk, he may not be back for a while. Taking the risk she picked up the paper.

Reading to herself:

_She laid underneath him. Her body shivered as she felt his warm skin come in contact with her chest. "Are you ready?" He asked. His fingers slowly glided down her neck, stopping at the top of her chest. She was beautiful._

_"Are you saying you believe that I'm ready?" She smiled up at him, giggling. But he starred into her deep brown eyes. He was serious._

_"Do you think you're ready?" Her giggle disappeared, his eyes were dark again. His voice was deep, musky._

_Her voice was soft as she spoke, "S-"_

"Tohru?"

Jumping, Tohru dropped the paper, turning to face where the voice had come from. "ONIISAN!" It wasn't all the time that she would refer to him that way, but she had convinced herself that, that was all he'd ever be to her. She attempted to come up with an excuse, unfortunately none of the excuses could explain why she was reading his paper. Oh geez, she cried to herself, think of something!

"Can I help you?" He placed his cup of saki on to his desk. Glancing down at paper, he winced. _Great_, he said to himself. He had to come up with an excuse and fast, if he ever wanted Tohru to trust him again. But everything he thought of just wasn't good enough. He could only think of the next best thing.

Before she could reply he broke out in fury, "What the hell is this?" He pointed to the floor where the paper had landed. She took a step back. She had upset him, and she believed that he had every right to be upset. She had stepped into his territory, it was his private sanctuary, and she was trespassing.

She stood there in total silence. What could she say. "What do you mean?" She yelled at herself mentally, she was so nervous, the best thing she could do was play stupid with him.

"How dare you, Tohru." He stepped to her, starring her down, as if he could see right through her soul. She felt his glare, and it made her want to cry. She furiously blinked them away.

He was angry. She felt as if that's all she managed to do all week. If he wasn't upset, he was avoiding her. If he wasn't avoiding her, he was upset about something, and it usually ended with her eating dinner alone. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just curious." She crossed her arms around her chest, as if it was a shield to protect her from Shigure's anger.

"You didn't mean anything by it?" He repeated. Laughing harshly he slammed his hand hard against his wall, causing her to jump. She'd never seen him so upset. At that moment she hated herself. Then again, he wasn't being very fair, not once had he allowed her to explain herself. He was instantly assuming the worse, which didn't fly with her. Fighting back wasn't the first thing that had come in mind to defend herself, but if she wanted to keep herself from breaking down in front of him, she had no choice.

"Oniisan, you're not being very-"

"Will you stop calling me that!" He stepped to her again. The distance between them was getting smaller and smaller. The more anger he built up in himself, the closer he would step to her. "I am your damn landlord and you're nothing but a tenant, you got that?" He cursed himself when he saw a tiny diamond-shaped tear roll down her face. She was struggling and fighting herself. Her arms that were like shields got tighter, as she embraced herself for the worst.

Her face dropped and she kept her eyes focused on the floor. She felt miserable, she was as dead as dirt, she wouldn't blame him for hating her. He stood there watching the woman he desperately craved for, crying, and it hurt even more to know that he was the one that had caused them. Watching her, he felt disgusted with himself. Their she stood, tears gliding down her rosy cheeks, the tiny whimpers coming from her sweet lips. He wanted to pull her into his arms and just hold her. Tell her he didn't mean it.

He wanted to tell her everything. That he was sorry, that his dreams were invaded by her beauty, that he was always stressed because he couldn't bare to see her in the arms of his cousin. He wanted to tell her that he needed her, he craved for her, and sometimes he'd wake up reaching up to the ceiling as if he were reaching out for her. He wanted to scream from the top of his lungs, everything he had been keeping from the family. But most of all, he wanted to kiss her soft lips and tell her, _I love you_.

If only Shigure had known that he to had invaded poor Tohru's dreams. That at night, when he was desparetly reaching out for her in his dreams, that she was crying herself asleep every night. Knowing that they'd never be, because fate wouldn't allow it. She was in love with Kyo, or at least she thought she was.

He couldn't take it anymore. _Tell her to leave_. He told himself. _Tell her to go to her room, or something!_ "I'm sorry." She mummbled under her breath. His eyes shot up to her. She was still facing the floor, she refused to look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. . .Shigure." She whispered out his name, her arms tightening around her. She took in another deep breath as a whimper escaped her. Closing her eyes, she ran out the door.

He watched as her tiny figure disappeared out his door. _What have I done?_

* * *

**chinky-FIED note**: Shigure is _waaay_ out of character, I know. I'm sorry Shigure Fans. I just had to get this story moving :/ BUT! I assure you chapter 6 will make up for this (: Promise


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

Darkest Passion

* * *

Chapter 6 - Confrontation

"What's going on between you and Tohru?" Ayame spoke bluntly. Shigure's eyes shot up, making perfect contact with his cousins'. "Yuki said she's been rather upset lately, and you've been rather quiet." Smiling up at his fiance, Kuramae, as she brought them fresh tea and cookies. Besides creating cute little dresses and other costumes, Kuramae also had a thing for pasteries. Shigure didn't answer right away. It had been two weeks since they had talked, she was still very much upset with him, which he didn't blame her for. He was a total ass, and even Yuki was now seeing the result of his actions.

"We got into a bit of a dispute." That was the only excuse he could think of.

"Terrible." Ayame crossed his legs, his voice calm. He didn't buy it. "If you're going to lie to me, Shigure." He picked up a cookie and began to dip it into his cookie, "give me an excuse that is actually believable." He groaned to himself. He was trying to keep the family out of this problem, if he'd never gotten upset then her being mad would've never happened. Yuki would've never noticed and Ayame would stop putting him on the hot seat.

"I just..." _I love her_, he told himself. Why couldn't he say it aloud? He knew exactly why he couldn't say it aloud, because it was wrong for him to think the way he did. Kyo was his younger cousin, he was blood. _Blood is thicker than water_, that's what Akito had always told him. As much as Shigure despised his family heritage and their messed up genes, Akito had a point. His relationship with Kyo would always be more important than whatever would come of Tohru and him.

"Tohru is so weak." Shigure's eyes shot back up.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you don't see it? She's mad for Kyo, yet Kyo's mad for Kagura. Poor girl doesn't have a chance." That wasn't true, he coud see in Kyo's eyes that he loved Tohru. And Tohru loved him back. "But their's something else, isn't there?" Ayame placed his cup back on the table. He watched Shigure's eyes darken. He was on to Shigure's little games. He may be able to manipulate others, but when it came to him, Ayame always won.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Come on Shigure. You like her." Seeing Shigure's eyes widen was all Ayame needed to confirm both him and Yuki's suspicions.

"What? I don't-"

"Why do you fight it?" Ayame leaned forward. The curse is broken, you can have anyone you crave for."

Sure, the curse was gone, but it didn't change what fate had instore for the Sohma's. "I'm destined for Akito, she's destined for. . ."

"Forget destiny!" Ayame stood. He hated how everyone relied on destiny and fate to guide them. Fate didn't guide him to Kuramae. He guided himself, they both shared the same passion, and that's how the two started. Fate had nothing to do with it, and even if it did, Ayame refused to believe it. "Akito's not destined for you."

"If Akito isn't destined for me, then who-"

Interrupting his cousin yet again, he stomped his foot. As if he were having a tantrom. "Akito is destined for whoever the HELL Akito is destined for!"

Shigure sighed. "Look Ayame." He began to stand but was quickly pushed back into his seat.

Leaning in, Ayame was inches away from his cousins' face. "If you like her? Then you fight for her?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable he said, "Kyo?"

"Forget Kyo." He pulled away and returned to his own seat. Rubbing his head Ayame groaned aloud. "You make things very difficult, cousin." He smiled at him. "No wonder she likes you. She likes a challenge." Smiling back, Shigure felt Ayame was right. If he didn't tell her, this dispute he had put himself in would never be resolved.

Shigure had come home a lot earlier than anticipated, but he didn't mind. Nobody was home, nobody except Tohru. He needed to talk to her, no matter how awkward it could possibly get between them. He loved her, and if he truly did, then he needed to let her know.

"Shigure?" Tohru walked into the kitchen, surprised to see him. "You're home early." She tried to smile, but he could see it in her eyes, she was upset. She was hurting.

"Yeah." He took his shoes off, "Tohru?" She had walked over to the cupboard and began to stack away the dishes.

"Huh?" She stopped and faced him. A plate still clutched in her hands.

"Can I talk with you. . .in my study?"

_Talk? Was he still upset?_ She asked herself. She had been hurting real bad since they stopped talking. She didn't exactly know how she felt for him, but when they didn't speak, she felt as if her heart was slowly breaking. The pain was just as bad when he'd ignore her. "Of course." She placed the plate back into the dish holder and followed him into his room.

He slid his door shut and stayed where he stood. Where to even start. "Tohru." He broke the silence, the strange and awkard silence. "About two weeks ago." He finally got the courage to face her. He looked into her deep chocolate eyes. "I didn't mean what I said."

"What do you mean?" He had said a lot of things, did he mean he didn't mean everything or only certain things.

"Everything." Well that answered her questions, feeling a huge amount of pressure slowly lift off her shoulders. "You're not just a tenant to me. You're an amazing young woman and we'd..." he paused. Now he was speaking for all of them. This wasn't right, he should only be speaking for himself. "I'd be lost without you, Tohru."

His words shot deep into her heart, like cupids arrow of love. She didn't know what to say. How to react. "T...Thank you." She smiled. A real smile this time. She wasn't getting it, he could tell by her response that she was totally lost.

Just say it you fool! He yelled to himself. In a strange and disturbing way, he had practiced what he had to say with Ayame.

'_DON'T HOLD IT BACK SHIGURE!_' Ayame had yelled at him. '_IF I WERE TOHRU, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY?_'  
'_I love you._' He spoke low, unsure of himself.  
'_I'm sorry, I didn't HEAR YOU?_' Ayame was beginning to push his buttons.  
'_I said I LOVE YOU!_'  
'_That's it! Well, what about Kyo. I'm DESTINED for KYO!_'  
'_FORGET KYO!_' Shigure was yelling at the top of his lungs. '_I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN YOUR HEART BECAUSE...Because...I love you._' That was it, he had said it aloud for the first time. And amazingly it didn't feel as dirty as he thought it would. It actually felt good. Applauding, Kuramae pulled out a tissue and began to blow her nose. She was crying.  
'_Good job, Shigure. Now when you get home, tell her everything you told me._'

Ayame was right. Forget fate, he refused to let fate keep her away from him. Even if fate were to take it's course, he could at least slow it down. "Shigure?" She waved her hand in frontof him. Catching her by her wrist, she froze. "Sh...Shigure?"

"Tohru." He looked down at her. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain. He was hurting inside.

"Yes?" He still held her wrist. Before he could muster up the words she decided to speak again. "Shigure, I need to tell you something." He was shocked.

"Um." He looked at her, releasing her wrist. "Okay."

"Somethings been bothering me lately." So she had noticed his affections for her? Were his emotions that easy to read? "You see I've been having the same dream lately. Everytime _he_ comes and leans towards me, he's about to kiss me." She began to pace, then stopped abruptly. She faced him. "When we're about to kiss, my eyes open and I'm wide awake." _Okay_, Shigure sighed. Their conversation had taken a turn for the worst. They were definitely off topic. "If I don't do something about it, I swear I'm goiing to go crazy!" She threw her arms into the air. He watched her.

"Well." He eyed her, "do you know who the man is?"

She nodded her head, "yes."

"Then tell him. Tell him how you truly feel." _Great_, if he could he would beat himself up. He was trying to win her heart, yet here he was, pushing her to go after a different man. No this was wrong. "You know what. Better yet, don't say a word!"

"What?" She starred in confusion, "say nothing, but why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve you." She starred, more confused than before.

"Then who does?"

"Me."

* * *

**chinky-FIED note**: KEKEKE~! I'm so mean xD Alright. I hope you enjoyed chapter 6!


	7. Sweet sweet kisses

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya.

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Sweet, sweet kisses

"Excuse me?" She was taken back by his words. Actually, she was totally caught offguard.

"There I said it!" He threw his arms into the air now. "Look I know this is going to sound strange, but you know what?" She shook her head, "I don't care!" She starred at him not knowing what to say.

"Shigure..."

"Look!" He was now a few feet from her. Just like what he had practiced with Ayame. "Tohru, the reason I started arguing with you two weeks ago was because I couldn't think of a good enough excuse to explain why you were in my story." So Tohru was based upon herself. "But, when you started crying," he could feel his stomach tightening, just like when they had practiced. "When I saw you crying, I wanted to pull you into my arms and just hold you."

She felt her eyes begin to burn. Her cheeks had turned a shade of red. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry. I wanted to tell you that you drive me insane!" Well that was...different? She drove him insane? Was that good or bad? "Tohru, you've practically invaded my dreams. Everytime I fall asleep it's you I dream of. And when I do dream of you, when I wake up." He laughed now, he couldn't believe he was actually telling her this. "Sometimes I catch myself, my arms extended towards the ceiling, reaching out to you." Her eyes widened.

"I needed to tell you that I want you so bad, Tohru, that it eats at me!" Now she was really lost for words. "I crave for you every damn day." Attempting to turn away, she couldn't let him see her tears. He caught her by her arm and turned her back toface him. He cursed himself. Yet again, he had made her cry. Was that all he was good for? He just couldn't seem to make her happy anymore. '_Tell her what you told me._' He had one last sentence before he'd release her forever. "But most of all, Tohru..." She kept her eyes focused on the ground. "I wanted to...I had to let you know that I..." He paused. Come on, Shigure! He yelled at himself. You can say it. "Tohru," he lifted her chin, gazing into her glossy eyes. "I had to let you know that I love you." Now her tears were really falling. They had gone from tear drops to a rain storm.

"Please Tohru." He went to stroke her cheek, but she swiped his hand away. He had failed. "Please don't cry." But the tears would only continue to fall. Feeling disgusted, he walked away. Stopping by the door, lifting his arm, he used it as support as he leaned his head against the door frame. "I'm so sorry, Tohru." He mummbled.

She began to shake her head. "No, no, no!" She yelled. Lowering his arm, he turned to her. He was so far now. "You said since I knew him, I should confront him, right?"

He was lost. What did her dream boy have to do with him? "Yeah?" Without speaking she ran into his arms. "Tohru?" Looking up at him she smiled. The tears still continued to fall, but she didn't care. She cupped his face in her tiny hands. Leaning up, she lightly kissed his lips. They were as soft as he had imagined they'd be. He finally got it. He was the man in her dreams.

Tohru could scream, if she wanted to. Kissing Kyo was one thing, but when her lips made contact with Shigure's was sure she was going to go insane. Leaning in this time, Shigure gave her real kiss. Their was no only passion, but their was need and craving. It was beautiful.

"Tohru?" They both quickly pulled away.

* * *

**chinky-FIED note**: sorry it's so short. Dad wants to hang out today (: Chapter 8 will be better.


	8. Practice makes perfect

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya.

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Practice makes perfect

Momiji sat quietly at the dinner table as Tohru fixed them a fresh cup of tea. Shigure had disappeared some where. Figuring he had gone for a long, needed, walk. They both needed space, and Tohru had to explain what he had just witnessed.

"Do you love Shigure-niisan?" Oniisan, that's what she had always seen him as or at least she did. "Because," Momiji starred into his cup, "I thought you loved Kyo." He was so confused. He was still very young, and found love to be too complicated for him. He always tried to avoid it in high school, but being known as _Prince Yuki's baby cousin _it seemed impossible.

"Listen, Momiji." She reached over placing her hand over his. "What you saw, was..." Was what? She asked herself.

"We were practicing." Shigure had come back home. Entering the sitting room, he sat himself between them two. Taking his usual spot at the table. He smiled at both of them, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe she should take a long walk.

"Practicing? For what?"

"For Kyo." He knew Momiji was naive, especially when it came to love. He didn't know any better, so the only way to get away with their actions, he had to unfortunately take advantage of his poor little cousin. Tohru starred at him. Watching as Shigure had gone into some elabrate story, explaining in perfect detail exactly why she had kissed him. Looking at Momiji, the smile that had spread across his face showed that he had fallen for the lies. "And that's why she needed me."

"Wow!" His smile widened. "Tohru you're so amazing for even considering Kyo's feelings." _Not even_, she cringed to herself. "And Shigure-niisan! You're so sincere to help her."_ Not really_, Shigure looked down into his cup. Now he was beginning to feel bad for lying.

"Shigure..." Momiji had left, leaving it rather quiet between them two. Feeling she needed to break the silence, she did.

"We can't be together because of Kyo, right?" He knew this was coming, so he prepared himself for the worst. He was use to this type of stuff.

"It's just...you have Akito-"

"And what if she's not enough?" He looked her deep in the eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Sure, I have Akito, but what if she's not who I want?"

"Want?"

"Yes, I want you Tohru. And not _just_ in that 'sexual way' everyone assumes I think in. I want you, as to love you. Show you love." There was most deffinitely something wrong. She'd never once heard Shigure ever talk this way.

"Shigure...I..."

"I know it sounds like I'm going crazy, but maybe it's because I am." He didn't know what he was saying anymore. Giving up, he decided to just let his mouth do all the talking, his brain not participating at all. "Lately I haven't been able to control my feelings, everytime you come by, I go insane."

"You too?" She smiled.

"Huh?" He cocked a brow. He was...unsure and confused.

"I've been feeling that way lately," she looked down into her empty tea cup. "When I see you sometimes, I start, I start going crazy." She tried not laugh but she couldn't help it. Even more confused, he watched her. "You're pretty sexy for an old dude."

"OLD?" He was taken back and rather offended by her words. "I'll have you know that I am barely 27-years-old."

"Yeah." She giggled, she could see that she had hurt his ego, but it only made him more attractive. "And I'm barely 18." That right, he thought to himself, she was still 17-years of age. But that didn't make him old!

"Can an _OLD_ dude do this." Not waiting for a reply he pulled her into his strong arms. Embracing her, he kissed her sweetly.


	9. Gift from Akito

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Gift from Akito

When she woke, she could see she was in her bedroom. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his arms, he must've brought her up to her room. Looking at her clock, she could see she had over slept. Freaking out, she skipped both a shower and breakfast. Dressing in her uniform she dashed out of the home, neglecting to notice their was somebody other than Shigure in his room.

"She's late?" The young woman watched as Tohru's little figure ran passed his door.

"I probably should've woke her up." Shigure poured them each a new cup of tea. "What brings you here, Akito?" It was odd to see her out of the main house. She rarely ever left, especially after the curse had been lifted.

"I sensed something was going on." Almost choking on his tea, he stood and walked towards his window. "Something you're not telling me?" She shot him a glance from under her lashes. Just cause she wasn't the "God" of them anymore didn't mean she couldn't sense things were happening behind her back. "What aren't you telling me, Shigure?"

"I'm thinking of renovating." Hoping to change the subject. "A bigger home?"

"Sure." She sipped her tea, "now tell me."

"But.." He raised his hands and placed them both behind his head. "Do I have the money?"

Slamming her cup to the table, she stood and walked over to him. "Stop it with your damn renovating, and NO! You don't have the money!" He smiled. She was actually considering his question.

"How do you know?" He glanced at her, a brow raised. She sighed in defeat, he wasn't going to speak. "I take it you're going to leave me now and back to your little sanctuary." He smiled at her.

Ignoring it she headed towards the door. Stopping at the end she turned to face him. "Shigure." She spoke softly. He turned to her, keeping his ground.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"I love you." Before he could say anything she was gone. He decided not to chase after her, he'd be seeing her later that night anyways. His heart had longed for one woman for so long, he never thought he could love another. That was until Tohru decided to show up, and that longing he had felt for so many years for Akito had vanished.

Groaning aloud, he ran his fingers through his hair. How was he going to tell her, without hurting her.

"Really?" Momiji began to jump in excitment, when Haru had laid the news.

"Really." He smiled at his younger cousin.

"I can't believe Akito is being so generous." Tohru hugged Momiji, attempting to hold him down. He was just too excited.

"Yeah." Kyo felt a bit uneasy. "When exactly are we leaving?"

"End of the week." Rin came from behind the group, startling a few. "She said that only second generation."

"So that would leave Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno out of this?" Momiji asked, looking up at his older cousin.

Smiling, she fussed with Momiji's hair. "That would be right." It took a while before Rin was able to forgive Akito for all that she had done, but with the help of Tohru, she eventually budged.

"You're leaving?" Shigure was stunned by Akito's offer. It was rare that Akito would ever want to leave the country. Even if it was for only a few weeks. "Where to?"

Yuki had a huge smile on his face. He'd never left the country before, he'd always seen Japan. Kyo on the other hand was excited as well, but feared being far from Tohru would be too much for him. He had grown fond of Tohru constantly being by his side. A few weeks apart, he didn't know if he could survive. "Hong Kong." Tohru spoke. "I've always wanted to see Hong Kong." All three of the men looked at her. "You guys are so lucky." She smiled at them. Her mom had once promised, when Tohru had graduated, they would take a trip to Hong Kong. But now, her dreams would have to wait.

Suddenly heading off to Hong Kong for a few weeks wasn't that amazing. Yuki had totally forgotten that Tohru wasn't aloud to come. Though, Akito saw Tohru as family, she wasn't an official Sohma. Not until her and Kyo were married, but nobody, knew when that would be. "It's only for a few weeks." Yuki huffed out. As if it suddenly wasn't such a big thing.

"Yeah. What would make Hong Kong so different from Japan." Kyo commented.

"Oh, a lot of things." Shigure spoke. "Don't worry, Tohru." He winked at her. "I'll take you sometime." She looked at him, her eyes gleaming. "Just the two of us." Kyo shot him a gaze that could kill. "Don't worry Kyo." He waved a reassuring hand, "I won't touch her." He glared back, but with a smile.

"That's it!" Kyo stood, pointing towards his older cousin. "I'm not going!"

"You have to." Yuki sipped his tea.

"If you don't," Shigure leaned on one elbow, "Akito will have a bitch fit. Cancel the entire trip, and everyone in the family will hate you, _again_." A devilish smile began to spread across Shigure's face. Which surprisingly, made Tohru giggle.

Kyo dropped to his seat. "Fine." He crossed his arms. He watched as Tohru smiled up at Shigure. Their was a gleam in her eyes, it was different. He glanced over at his cousin, who had mysteriously disappeared from the table. Whatever was going on, he was going to find out.

* * *

I know it's strange that they're just _suddenly_ leaving, but I needed to get all these characters out of the way for a while (: Let Tohru & Shigure get more acquainted with one another.


	10. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Unexpected News

"You seem to have a bit of an attraction to Tohru." Yuki sat in Shigure's study, watching as his cousin typed away at his story.

"Sure." He smiled. "She's an intelligent young lady. Anyone would be attracted to th-"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

He stopped mid sentence and stared at his screen. The words made no sense. He was typing whatever and it didn't seem to work. "I know."

"Shigure, you shouldn't be medling between her and Kyo."

"Who said I was medling?" He gazed at his younger cousin. He knew Yuki was very mature for his age, but he didn't have to act as if he were superior to him. Just cause he had a bigger vocabulary than him, didn't mean Yuki had a right to use them.

"I say." He watched his cousin. "When are you going to tell Kyo."

"There's nothing to say." Shigure saved whatever he had written and exited out of the program. "There's nothing going on between her and I."

"There is absolutely nothing going on between us." Tohru smiled. Since Yuki couldn't get an answer from Shigure, he decided to try Tohru, with no success. She wouldn't budge either, all though he should trust Tohru's word, it just seemed strange that they had gotten so close. Well it wasn't weird, okay so it was. It was rare that they ever conversated about being alone together. Maybe it was just a way for Shigure to really get under Kyo's skin. Instead of further investigating, he left it with Tohru's word. He would believe her...for now.

"So are you excited for your trip?" Tohru began to pick at the carrots. She and Yuki still tended to their "secret" garden. It was the only place that had peace and quiet. Also, it was a place for them to talk.

"Very much." He got on one knee and began to help her. Placing his gloves on, he picked at the radishes.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She tended to the others, while Yuki slowly worked with the radishes. "You guys deserve a break. You've all been through so much."

"Well if that's true." He pulled out his first one, smiling, he looked at her. Her hair shined in the sunlight. "You deserve a break as well." She smiled and shook her head. She didn't think she deserved one, not after what she and Shigure had done. Sure it was just a kiss, but they each had a significant other, and now she was lying to Yuki. Nobody that lies deserves a vacation, especially to Hong Kong.

"I guess my vacation is Kyo leaving." She giggled, her statement caused Yuki to stop in laughter.

"That sounds like a good break." They looked at each other for a moment, a type of understanding. They got each other, she would have to tell him.

The next day, while the young Sohma's attended school, Akito had decided to stop by Shigure's home. "Excuse me?" Shigure didn't really know how to react.

"I know. I didn't know how to react either." She smiled, keeping her eyes focused on her feet.

Shigure felt sick to his stomach. Muscles tightening inside, they were twisiting and tugging in all directions, he felt like puking. "How did this happen?"

Her eyes shot up. "How else, Shigure!" She felt anger fill her body. It's not like she forced it upon herself.

"Then why are you leaving to Hong Kong?"

"Well I don't know for sure." She looked towards the mountains. Watching were the sun stood, school would be over soon. "I need to go." She stood, heading out the door, Shigure didn't speak. How could this be happening to him?


	11. Spring Break

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Spring Break

Two weeks of no school and nobody to ruin the house...? It was the best vacation she could ask for. No cleaing for two weeks. Well, she'd need to clean, but not excessivly. Feeling movement, she turned her body. "Morning." She smiled up at Shigure. It was the first time she had ever fallen asleep in his room. They didn't do anything that would significantly change her, but just being in her arms was something new. Her mother had always told her that "making love" was a strange process. After the process was done...she'd become a woman. She didn't know if she was ready for that.

"Morning." He smiled down at her, she was still snugged into his arms. She'd laid in Kyo's arms many times, but it never felt like this. It was a totally different feeling. She really liked it and although they had just left for Hong Kong, she could tell she was going to miss this.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She smiled. Embracing him tighter. She never knew how fit he was, not until the night before. He was so ripped.

"Eh. Not really..." Her eyes widened. He only smirked. "First time in my life I couldn't wait to fall asleep." He pulled her into his arms, embracing her tiny figure. She was beautiful, even in an all white t-shirt. It was obvious she had bought the shirt triple her size in order to use as sleeping wear.

A few days had passed since the Sohma's had left for Hong Kong. Shigure was beginning to like the idea of no Yuki or Kyo residing in his home. The silence was rather peaceful, though he wasn't able to get much work done. Not because the boys weren't home or that it was a little too quiet, but Tohru just couldn't stop bugging him. She loved toying with him.

"Are you ever going to finish your story?" She asked him, perching her behind on his lap.

"Well," she planted a soft kiss upon his lips. The taste of chocolate engulfed his tongue. She had been eating hersheys like crazy, strangely enough she'd been craving something sweet. No matter how much candy she ate, it just wasn't enough. She wasn't use to this feeling. It wasn't her time of the month, yet she would get these warm sensation at the bottom of her stomach. It wasn't aches and pains, it was...wet and strange. She wasn't use to it, so she would eat chocolate, believing it would cure whatever was wrong with her. "With you constantly sneaking up on me..." He kissed her back, deeper this time. "I don't think so."

She leaned in, kissing him. She loved his kisses, although, whenever they did kiss the strange tingling feeling would appear. It was strange, she didn't know if she should ask Shigure if he knew why. He was older, so it must've made him wiser.

"Something wrong?" He was eyeing her. She had the strangest facial reactions.

"Um." She didn't really know how to ask. "I think their's something wrong with me."

He began to laugh. "What do you mean?"

"Down there." She pointed to her womanhood. Considering the worst, he didn't really say anything. He simply nudged her away from him. "Oh not that!" She smack his arm.

"Then what?"

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Well try." He smiled, leaning down he kissed her sweetly.

She pulled away, "see!"

"See what?" He was confused. Was kissing her wrong now?

"Ugh!" She smacked her face, rubbing both her hands up and down. Hoping to wipe away the frustration. "Of course you can't see it. It's going on in my pants!" His eyes widened. Glancing down at her groin area.

"Do you want me to see it?" He looked at her. "What's going on...down there?" He pointed

"It only happens when we kiss."

"Really?"

"Well..." Placing her index finger over her lips, she began to think. "only when we kiss, I dream about you...and..." he began to smile. He believed he was beginning to understand what was happening to her. "when I'm lying in your arms."

"Not when I do this," he ran his finger slowly down her leg. She began to turn pink, the feeling was coming back, but not as strong. She shook her head. He could see she was lying. "Not even when I do this?" He leaned her forward, placing his lips near her ear he slowly began to breath on it. The heat of his breath caused a warm sensation down her back and to her groin. She gasped. He got her.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered back, not even knowing she was practically purring to him. He wanted to growl back, but it'd be way to intimidating to her. She didn't know what was going on, so he decided to explain.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." He placed his hand over hers. "It's a normal reaction, Tohru. There's nothing wrong with you, besides finding out that you are indeed human."

"I don't understand. It only happens when I'm with you." She emphasized in the ' you '. "I never had this happen to me when I'm with Kyo."

With her statement, it only added to Shigure's ego. He could please a woman without even trying. "Trust me Tohru," he pulled her into his arm. Torturing her, he could see her sqerwming, which only satisfied him more. "This is normal." He kissed her softly again, brushing his lips against hers.

"Is sex..." His eyes widened at the word, "painful?"

"Maybe if you're a girl." He chuckled a bit. "Sometimes you could bleed." He laughed hard. She gasped in fear and jumped to her feet.

"What?"

"No, no!" He jumped to his feet. Waving his hands around, he assured her everything would be okay. "Only if the guy isn't gentle."

"Omg! So if Kyo wasn't-" Shigure's eyes widened. He looked down at her, he felt a large heat of anger and jealousy fill his body. His cousin had taken her innocence away. Knowing he was simply being childish, he wished it were him to have had the deed. "We never had sex." She toyed with her fingers, "I was too scared." Indeed she was, but now that she knew it was possibe she could bleed, she decided she never wanted to have sex.

"Now don't say that." He hugged her. "Never, isn't a good word."

She knew he was right, but she was just too scared to experience something so tramatizing. "I'm just scared." Sex was something she never truly learned about. She knew where babies came from and all that crap, but sex just wasn't something her mother had gone in depth with.

"For your honeymoon." He looked at her, pulling her down to his lap as he sat back behind his desk. "What would you imgaine your room looked like?" She thought for a moment, a huge smile appearing across her lips.

"On my honeymoon I always imagined classical music playing, while the sweet aroma of rose scented candles filled the room." She looked up at him smiling, "cherry blossoms would be scattered all over the bed and in the tub. Saki beside the bed." He was surprised. It was as if she had this thing planned out. She knew what she wanted. "I know it sounds stupid." She covered her face from embarrassment.

Smiling, he removed her hands, holding them between his. "I think it sounds beautiful," leaning in he kissed her, deeper that before. The warm sensation growing between her legs. "Just like you." A smile fell upon her face.


	12. Porn!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Porn!

She covered her eyes, as he slowly entered her body. She'd never seen anything like it. Was the moaning and screaming normal? She thought to herself. How could so many people find pleasure in something that made them scream to the heavens for help.

"Tohru?" Shigure had gone out for a few hours, Ayame needed to speak with him. While Shigure had left, she got a little curious. Wanting to do some investigating work, she decided to start in Shigure's closet. At the dark back corner a pile of movies were stacked and scattered. As she picked up one, the title read: '_Kogata tento Tochi_'. Wondering what it meant, she decided to pop them into Shigure's computer and find out. "Tohru, you home?"

Freaking out, she didn't even stop the movie. Not knowing what to do she kicked the DVD covers deep under his desk and cancelled out of the movie. "In here!" She called. The computer froze, an image of an asian woman riding an asian man was all that could be seen upon the screen. Not knowing what to do, she decided to click non-stop on the exit button. Fearing the worst she simply shut the computer down, unfortunately it would take awhile.

"Where's '_in here_'?" He was still in the kitchen. As he entered his room, his computer finally cooperated and shut itself off. "Whacha doing on the computer?"

"Oh, nothing!" She jumped to her feet and kissed him. Even a small kiss to the lips caused the strange tingling feeling to form in her legs. "How was your day?" She kept her arms hooked around his neck, making sure he went no where near the computer.

"It was good." He smiled, he wasn't stupid, he laughed to himself. She was obviously hiding something, she never was a good actress. Pulling her closer, he embraced her, when something suddenly caught his eye. His closet was partly open. Strange. As he glanced at his desk he could see the tip of a black DVD cover sticking out from underneath. "What's that?" She turned slightly glancing back, seeing the DVD cover she quickly pushed him out of his bedroom.

"Want some tea?" She asked. Not waiting for an answer she tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen. She had made at least ten pots, causing him to go pee every ten minutes.

"Don't you think we've had enough tea for today, Tohru?" He looked at the kettle she had placed on the burner.

"No." She turned back to him, "why?"

He watched her. How could somebody want to drink so much tea. "Just saying." He mummbled under his breath. After a few more pots of tea, Tohru believed she was about to explode. "Now..." he took in a deep breath. He'd never drank so much tea in one sitting. "Now, do you think we've had enough tea?"

"I think we've had enough tea for an entire year." She gasped for air. "I think I need to go for a walk, but I'm too lazy."

He chuckled. "We need grocceries." She looked up at him. Sighing and groaning she dragged herself to her feet.

"Well, now I have my reason." Moving slower than ever, she practically forced the sweater on her. Though it was spring in Japan, you never knew when the wind could mysteriously pick up. Walking out the door, Shigure guessed it would be a good time to work on his story. He entered his room, surprisingly clean. For the past week, Tohru had been sleeping in his room. With nobody but them in the home, she decided she wanted someone to cuddle with, and that someone was him. Which he didn't mind.

"Okay." He turned on his computer. Stretching his legs, he felt something short and hard tap at his toes. Terrified it would be some rodent, he slowly peered under his desk. His eyes widened when he saw two DVD covered lying under his desk. "Odd." He reached under, gluiding them his way. He didn't even have to fully remove them before he realized what had been tucked far away. "Porn?"

Bringing him back, a large sound had appeared from his computer speakers. A box had popped up. "Continue or End?" Curious, he clicked '_continue_'. Within a few seconds the porn had gone back to play and the scene that Tohru had been watching was being fully displayed upon his screen yet again. Smiling, he chuckled to himself. "Oh, you naughty little rose bud you, Tohru." Clicking the stop button he exitd out of the progam and took his DVD out. Dropping them both back into the deep dark corner of his closet, he shut it.

* * *

I want to thank you (_YOU know who you **two** are_!) for all of your wonderful reviews. You helped me get through this story XD I hope my next chapters don't disappoint (:


	13. Sex Education

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Sex Education

Tohru had questioned approaching him about...wanting her, but she was simply too nervous. What if she asked and he said, no? She felt disappointed in herself. She was thinking dirty, and it was wrong, right? Good girls didn't think that way.

The next day, while Shigure had left yet again to meet with the guys, Tohru decided to stop by the local library. Wanting to learn about her own anatomy, she had gone into the Sex ED section of the Library. She felt so lost and embarrassed at the same time. "Can I help you?" The librarian had asked.

"Oh!" Tohru had never actually visited the local library. She had always used the school library, but feeling her friends might spot her, she decided the local one would be her best bet. "I'm looking for a book on female anatomy and...changes."

"Changes?" She took her glasses off and eyed Tohru.

"Yeah..." She knew she was going through changes, she just didn't know what they were called.

"What kind of changes?" _Well if I knew that I wouldn't need your help!_ Tohru snapped in her mind. Cooling herself, she tried to get her composer back. "Physical, sexual-"

"Sexual?" At least that's what she thought it was.

"Physical?" The woman continued to stare. Feeling uncomfortable, Tohru felt coming here was a waste of time. She thought librarians were suppose to help, not pester. "What exact changes are you experiencing, sweet heart?"

"I get..." she looked around making sure nobody could hear. She began to whisper. "This weird liquid discharge when I'm around my boy-" she paused for a moment, "when I'm around my friend that's a boy."

The older woman smiled then continued to chuckle to herself. She knew exactly what Tohru was talking about, but was obviously not going to let her down. "You're horny?"

"What?" She yelped. "Excuse me?" She lowered her voice.

"Sweetheart." She placed her glasses into her sweater pocket. "What you're going through is normal."

"If it's normal, why is it only happening now?"

"What you're feeling is not only a physical attraction, " she smiled at Tohru, "but also a _sexual_ attraction to your so called 'friend that's a boy.'" Adding quotations at the end. Placing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, she began to look around. Following her like a lost puppy, Tohru peeked at the many different titles. 'Why the Clitoris drools', 'Why the Neko purs when the Inu growls', 'The Pickle and the Donut'? What kind of titles were these? She felt so dirty. These books were just too explicit for her.

"Ah!" She had found the book. "Here it is."

Tohru took the book and read the title, "How to _love_ your Triangle?" She was confused. "This is going to help me?" She looked up at the librarian, who smiled brightly down at her.

Nodding away, she spoke. "This will help you understand your changers. I suggest you start at Chapter 7." Refusing to speak about it again, she checked out the book and headed home. Heading straight to her room she began where the librarian had suggested, Chapter 7. It took her a few hours to reach the final chapter. The book was beyond detailed, even the illustration had her feeling qeezy.

Not only did it talk about how to love your triangle, but how to get him to love it too. She never knew it could be so difficult to get close to one another. She really liked Shigure, and if she were to lose her virginity to someone, it was either him or Kyo. But who did she feel most comfortable with.

"Tohru!" Shigure was home. Leaping to her feet, she dashed down the stairs and jumped into his arms. The impact from her body slamming into him caused his feet to lose balance, forcing them both to tumble to the ground. "Excited to see me?" She hadn't even realized the sun had already set. Had the book taken that long to read? There were only ten chapters, and she had skipped all the way to seven.

"It get's lonely here." She kissed him on the lips. A sweet passionate kiss, something they had never shared. She had no idea where it came from. He studied her for a few seconds, he never knew how he could last all those hours listening to Ayame whine without having Tohru by his side. He kissed her this time, pulling her into a tight embrace, he had forgotten they were still on the kitchen floor.

After dinner, they had gone into Shigure's study. He continued to write his story, while she read a few papers she had gotten from the library. She had copied different pages of books that she found rather interesting. How to arouse your man, she knew what arouse meant, but she thought she'd learn a little more. As she began to read the next page she began to blush. The word penis was literally in every other sentence. Couldn't they have used a less explicit word to describe the mans private areas. As she moved to the last sentence her question was answered, in bold letters the word, **testicles** burned into her eyes. Crunching the papers into a ball she felt embarrassed with herself.

Women shouldn't feel embarrassed when reading about how to get comfortable with their man, but she just wasn't use to this. She never had a talk with her mom about this stuff, and she couldn't ask Arisa or Saki. They'd eventually catch on to Tohru's curiousity. Shigure looked over at her, watching her and her frustration, he laughed to himself.


	14. Slipping pt 1

Dislcaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

Darkest Passion

* * *

Chapter 14 - Slipping pt 1

Tohru winced as she sat up from her slumber. She had fallen asleep alone yet again in his study. He was in the kitchen, fixing up a hot brew of tea. Walking out of his room, she stretched her body, she entered the kitchen. "Oh!" She was startled to see him in the kitchen. "You're here." He eyed her.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "it's my house."

She began to blush. "Had some dream last night, huh?" He smiled at her. She didn't really remember what she had dreamed about. "You were moaning like crazy." He rubbed the back of his head, starring down at his cup of tea. He tried not to laugh, but whatever she was dreaming about, it sure had turned him on.

"Moan?"

"Yeah. Like what that one girl was doing in that porn-" He paused. He forgot that he never actually confronted her about her little escapade. But as he glanced up at her, he could see she was blushing like crazy. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "I never knew you watched porn." He chuckled to himself. He smiled, but it was too hard to hold in his laugh.

"I don't!" She corrected him. Pulling the DVD from under the table he slid it towards her. She starred down at the cover, soon enough, her entire face had turned red from embarrassment. "I was just curious."

"You snooped around my room?"

"No."

"So the DVD just threw itself at you?" He leaned himself against his hand and watched her.

"No."

"If it helps, I'm not mad." She felt a little at ease, but it was too embarrasing to talk about. "You're a rather curious little girl." He emphasized on the little, which surprisngly fired her up.

She jumped to her feet, glaring down at him. Not dropping his smile, he looked up at her. "I'm not little, Shigure."

"Well you're a lot smaller than me." He commented.

"True, but I'm not a girl."

"Then what are you?"

"A..." she tried to referrence back to her book. "Since I've hit puberty I'm now a young lady." His smile widened. Not the exact reaction she was hoping to get from him. He attempted to hide his laugh. She felt stupid now. Maybe she was a little girl, she sure as hell didn't even know how to defend herself. Rin was always quick on the tongue. She knew how to speak like a true lady, then again she was also vague. Maybe Rin wasn't the best girl to turn to.

"Well," he raised both his hands over his head, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know I had a young lady in my house."

He was mocking her and enjoying every bit of it. Two could play this game. If he wanted to mock, then she would tease. It was something she had learned from the dozens of papers she had copied from the library. Leaving her seat, she straddled his lap and fastened her mouth to his. "Well you do."

Coughin, he cleared his throat. "I see," was all that would come out. He'd never seen this side of her, he tried so hard to keep his hands from roaming all over her body. Before she could torture him anymore, he quickly pushed her away and stood. "I'm sorry." He tried as hard as he could to hide his erection. He spoke quickly, not even taking a breather. "I told Ayame and Hatori that I had to speak with them. So I have to leave. Be home later, kay." Without another word he dashed out the door. She watched as the door slid shut and the room had suddenly became very quiet. Had she done something wrong?

"What exactly did you call us here for?" Ayame asked, seating himself in front of Hatori's desk. Shigure had called each of them last night, while Tohru was fast asleep. Shigure sat beside Ayame while Hatori had taken his seat behind his desk.

"It's about Akito."

"What about her?" Hatori asked.

"She has a parasite inside of her?"

"WHAT?" The two men jumped out of their seats. Looking up and seeing each of their reacting, it was too difficult for Shigure to keep a straight face. Breaking out in laughter he beang to smack the arm of his chair. Groaning in anger, they each took their seat.

"Not funny." Hatori mummbled.

"No, really." Shigure whipped away his tears. "She's pregnant."

"Ha ha..." Ayame exaggerated, "HA!" He crossed his arms. Hatori didn't buy it either. It went silent, when Ayame glanced over to his cousin. Shigure's eyes had remorse and fear written all over it. His facial expressions showed so much. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No." His voice was quiet.

"How did this happen?" Hatori asked.

"That's what I said!" Shigure threw his hands up.

"Well it's pretty obvious." Ayame said. He glanced at both his cousin, a huge smile spread across. "You were either stupid and didn't wear protection, or your so called 'protection' broke while you two were doing the deed." He clapped his hands. "See! Pretty obvious."

"Okay, I know that!" Hatori threw a few papers his cousins way. "I mean, why isn't Mayu?"

"EW!" Shigure stood, "I don't need to know what you and Mayu do behind closed doors!" Hatori just shrugged at him. "Look I just...I'm not ready for this."

"You're positive it's yours?" Ayame looked up at him.

"She's not even sure."

"How so?" Hatori asked.

"It might be Kureno's."

"But he's been gone.."

"Kureno and Arisa broke up for a while, same time me and Akito took a break from one another." Enough said for either side. It was laid out rather clear how it could possibly be Kureno's.

"Does Arisa know?" Hatori eyed his cousin.

"Akito hasn't told Kureno. So neither of them know."

"Which would explain why he's not at this meeting."

"No!" Shigure turned to Ayame. "I just didn't want him here." Hatori broke out in laughter. Even now he still couldn't stand Kureno.

After their breaf meeting, Ayame had asked for Shigure to drop by his house for a few minutes. They talked. "You can't touch Tohru, Shigure."

"What? Why?"

"You might be a father!" Ayame yelled at his cousin. "And what if the same thing happens with her? Kyo will know it's not his child. They've never had sex!"

"How would you know?"

"Again, it's pretty obvious." Before Ayame could go through his little explanation, Shigure stopped him. He didn't want to hear about Kyo and Tohru in bed together. It sickened him. "Whatever you do Shigure." He patted Shigure on the back. "Don't touch her." Things were always easier said than done. Everything was slipping out of his hands. If Akito was pregnant with Kureno's baby he would lose Akito, eventually Tohru and Shigure's little affair would come to an end. She'd go back to Kyo and that would leave him all alone.


	15. Slipping pt 2

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

Darkest Passion

* * *

Chapter 15 - Slipping pt 2

It was noon when Shigure had finally arrived back home. Looking for his young love, he spotted her in the bathroom, starring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her usual cleaing outfit. Her cute yellow apron wrapped around her waist. "Shigure." She had spotted him as well. "When was the last time you had a haircut?"

"Eh." He never really noticed that his hair was indeed longer than usual. The back was beginning to curl up, his sides were practically reaching his shoulders. "A while. . .?"

She giggled and turned to face him. In her hands she held a pair of scissors. "I needed a haircut myself." He looked at her, she didn't look any different. "My bangs." She pointed, "they were covering my eyes." She began to approach him.

"You're not cutting my hair." He stated. "Don't even think about it." He continued to back out into the hall, stepping farther and farther from her.

"Why?" She placed the scissors on the bathroom counter. "I think I'm pretty good." He smiled, he did need a haircut and he didn't feel like going into the city today...or any other day. Maybe having Tohru do it was best.

"Fine." He mummbled. "Just don't cut my ear off."

"I can't make any promises." She giggled. He looked back at her. "Oh just sit down!" Pulling on his shoulders, she got him to sit infront of him, he faced the wall. Getting a cup of cold water, she dipped a comb into it. Brushing through his hair, damping it a bit, to make it easier for her to cut. Snipping away at his hair, she eyed it.

Nervously she continued to snip away. A good five minutes had passed when she decided she had tortured him enough. "Look." She placed a mirror in front of him. He looked into the mirror, surprisingly, it actually looked good. "I may not be a professional, but I'm not stupid." Without thinking she smacked her face with the wet comb. Glancing her way, he broke down in laughter.

"Aww," he turned to her and pulled her into his lap, "you're too cute Tohru." He kissed her softly on the lips. He swore they were as soft as rose pedals.

"I love it when you kiss me." She smiled, blushing a bit. "Whenever I close my eyes and we kiss..." she looked down at her hands, "I swear everything goes gold." He smiled, lifting her chin, he kissed her again. This time, it was a passionate kiss. She stood and began to skip away in the direction of his study. He watched her until she disappeared, soon following after her. She was sitting at his desk, on his little brown chair. He watched her.

"Watching porn?" He joked. Her eyes widened and she began to blush. He laughed, tugging on her arm, he dragged her away from the seat. Taking it for himself, he dragged her back into his lap. He watched her, her brown eyes glowed in the rays of the sunlight. He was getting addicted to her, and though sirens would play in his head telling him to back up, he was beginning to ignore them.

She looked down at him and smiled. Looking into his dark eyes, she could see that they held the answers to every single one of her questions. They had so much to offer her, and being the curious girl that she was, she wanted to know what it was. Leaning forward she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusting herself, she placed her legs on either side of his lap. Her pink skirt began to rise as she leaned further towards him.

Placing his hands on either leg, he could feel her chest slowly beginning to push against his kimono. With the chair on the floor, she was practically on her knees, pushing forward she used her legs for support. The more she moved closer to his body, the further his hands would rise. She paused for a moment, looking into his dark eyes. Slowly she began to remove his haori, his bare-skin hid under the fabric.

She smiled and began to kiss at his shoulders. His muscles begin to stiffin, the sensation of her cold lips touching his warm skin caused chills down his back. He began to untie Tohru's apron, the yellow fabric slowly descending off her body to the wooden floors. An all-white t-shirt appeared from underneath. He smiled at her, closing her eyes, he removed his hand from her leg and began to skim up her shirt. As his fingers traced the soft swell of her breast above her bra, her eyes flew open. Even as she willed herself to relax again, his fingers slipped under the lace and found the sensitive point.

Her first gasp shot through him like a bullet. Stopping, he looked at her. He pulled his fingers away from her bra. '_What if the same thing happens to her?_' Ayame's words echoed through his brain. '_Whatever you do. . .don't touch her._' Slightly pushing her away, he looked down at his haori.

"Shigure?" His eyes shot up to her. He cursed to himself. He couldn't do this. He couldn't put her through this.

"I'm sorry." He pushed her away and stood. "I need to. . ." He looked down, his manhood obviously stood out. "I need to go for a walk." She starred at him. Watching as he left his study. She had done something to upset him.

"That's all I ever do." Lately, any time anything romantic were to occur between them something would happen. He'd always leave her, sitting alone, in the quiet an loneliness of his home. She looked down at her apron. "Mom." She cried, "tell me what to do. . ." She covered her face in shame. Everything was slowly slipping away from either of them. Soon enough, she feared, he'd be gone.


	16. Kissin' U

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Kissin' U

A few days had passed since their little tossle on Shigure's chair. The night he had gone for a little stroll through his backyard, which was the forest, he came upon a garden. A secret garden. Feeling upset with himself he simply passed it, not caring very much. He couldn't believe that he was falling hard for Tohru. Well, he could, but it didn't change the fact that Akito was pregnant. Sure it might not be his, but if it was. . .he'd have no choice but to let Tohru go. He didn't want to hurt her.

Looking up into the sky, he could hear howls through the spring breeze. ' Please... ' He could feel the many spirits surrounding him. He did at one time, possess the power of an Inu, so of course he still had that sixth sense. ' Please help me. ' He didn't know what to do anymore. He loved Akito, but he was in love with Tohru. ' Who do I choose. '

"_You really should stop beating yourself up. It's just not healthy._" Shigure jumped. Looking around, he saw a young woman tending to the garden.

"Can I help you?" He asked, nervously.

"_No_," She stood, her back to him, she giggled. It sounded. . .like Tohru. "_But I think I can help you_." As the woman turned, Shigure swore he could've soiled himself. In front of him, stood Tohru's mother, Kyoko. She smiled at him. "_Hello Shigure. Tohru has told me a lot about you._"

Shigure left earlier that morning to meet up with Mitsuru. He had showed her the manuscript he had almost finished. Cheering aloud, she hugged him tightly, kissing him like crazy on the cheeks. For once, Shigure was going to turn in a manuscript on time. Tohru had decided she needed to clean. The house was a mess and she needed to get her mind off things. Mostly Shigure. As she began to vaccum her room, she could heard a melody. Was Shigure already home? The music romantic-like.

'_Shigure?_' She though to herself. As she reached for her door, it began to slide open. Shigure stood infront of her.

She could see that he was wearing his suit. He looked at her. She was, yet again, wearing her cleaning clothes "Can you come with me please." He guided her towards his bedroom. As his hands touched her back, she could hear a soft melody coming from behind his doors.

She stopped mid-way and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her and smiled. "For what?"

"For pushing myself at you...I just thought it..." He kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled up at him, he continued to walk towards his room. They stopped at his door. The music was muffled through the shoji doors, she could just barely hear the melody.

_Oh I hope he isn't actually mad_. She cried to herself,_ I just wouldn't forgive myself if I... _Her words quickly trailed off. She forgot about him being upset as she stepping into his room. She forgot about everything. There were candles set everywhere, the soft light streaming like melted gold. Flower pedals spilled all over the floor. Scattered around, the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms and roses filled her nostrils. She stared baffled at what was infront of her. As the melody played through her cranium, words began to fill her mind.

_You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be. Time stops like everything around me is frozen, and nothin' matters but these few moments._

It was just like how she pictured her honeymoon. Beautiful candles lit the room, creating a romantic atmosphere. Cherry blossom pedals spilled through out the room, romantic music playing. Though it wasn't classical, the melody that did play seemed to fit. She wouldn't have it any other way.

_But no one, no guy, that I met before could make me feel so right and secure. And have you noticed I lose my focus, and the world around me disappears._

She looked up at him. "What is this for?"

He placed his hands over her shoulder, moving his lips close to her ear. "To show you how much I want you." Her eyes sparkled from the candle lights. "I think I should at least show you a little." He smiled. Her body didn't stiffen, she was ready.

_I've never felt nothing like this._

His mouth skimmed over hers. When her lips trembled apart he slipped his tongue in between them, teasing hers. "That should give you a little idea." He pulled away and slid his bedroom door shut. As he reapproached her, she kept her eyes focused on the ground.

He had her face him, using his finger, he skimmed her face upwards. "Do you really want me?" She asked, nervous.

He pulled her into his embrace, his strong arms held her tightly. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone." She looked up at him with fear and uncertainty in her eyes. "More than Akito." The words shot through her. He wanted her more than he ever wanted Akito? He had been waiting for Akito to long for him, as he'd been longing for her. Now he wanted Tohru more than that.

_Makin' me open up._

"I want you too." She went on her tipy-toes and kissed him. "I just need-"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Just me. You only need me tonight. I only need you." He laid her down on his bed. Her hair spilled over his crisp linens. He would be her first. No matter what happened after tonight, she would always remember this night. And him.

"I don't know what to do." She closed her eyes, excited and embarrassed. Sure she read the books and papers, but those were only words. It only gave a vague idea of what it was like. No matter how much she read about it, she could never feel what the papers would tell.

_No point even tryin' to fight this. . ._

"I do." He laid beside her, kissing her ever so softly. He had to be gentle with her, she wasn't use to this, he had to get her use to it. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." But she was afraid, and not only of the pain she knew went hand in hand with loss of innocence. She was afraid of not being capable of giving pleasure, and of not being able to feel the full truth of it. He deepened the kiss degree by shuddering degree. He stiffened, bit back a moan as her hesitant fingers skimmed over his hips. He was already hard and shifted slightly.

_'Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find, falls right into place. . .__you're all that it takes._

As they continued to kiss each other, he slipped his hand under shirt. Unclasping her bra, he moved slightly as he felt her arms begin to shift beneath him. She began to remove her blouse, he blushed a bit as her bra came off along with it. Feeling a bit embarrassed by her barely there chest, she pushed her body closer to him. "Will you kiss me again?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

_my doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you. When I'm kissin' you it all starts makin' sense._

He rested his brows on hers, waited a momet before kissing her again. As his fingers traced the soft swell of her breast, her eyes flew open. His were steady on hers. She moaned, long, deep, throaty. His mouth was so hot. The air was so thick. He was murmuring to her, lovely, soft words. Nothing mattered as long as he never, never stopped touching her. When he lowered himself to her, she made a small sound and wrapped her arms around him.

She only sighed again when his mouth roamed lower, over her torso, over ribs. Her skin heated, her muscles jerking, quivering under his lips and hands. Carefully he pulled her skirt down, baring new flesh slowly, exlporing it gently. His eyes stayed on her as he unsnapped his slacks. When he stripped, her gaze was drawn inexorably down. She knew there would be pain, and blood, and. . .

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head, like Are you the one? Should I really trust?_

Unsettled, she'd crossed an arm over her breast. He left it there. He began to caress her, paitent, skilled hands that knew where a woman longed to be touched. She was damp and hot where he cupped her. The groan tore from his throat when she writhed and tried to resist.

She was clinging to the edge. He began to trace her, his finger tips massaging her. Remembering the porn she had _secretly_ watched, she sobbed out. "Oh, Shigure!" She moaned out his name, his finger plunged into her. Moving, his fingers glided in and out of her. Slowly, he began to pump faster and faster. Finally pumping hard into her, she arched her back. "Oh, sweet God!" She poured into his hand, making him moan like a dying man.

Dizzy with his own needs, he struggled to ease gently into her. She was so small, so tight, so deliciously hot. He wanted to thrust greedily inside her, but he had to restrain himself. Using every ounce of willpower he had left.

Her nails dug into his back, drawing out a groan. _Just once_, he told himself, _I'll do this just once_.

With a deep breath, he thrusted into her, harder each time. Finally, "I love you." She cried out, her nails scrapped down his back.

_I love you so much_, he yelled to himself. _You have no idea, Tohru!_ She wrapped her arms around him, slowly dragging him away into a dark abyss. And he was helpless to do anything but drown.

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm **kissin' you**._

* * *

Just incase any of you were wondering...the song is by Miranda Cosgrove. "Kissin' U" (:


	17. Lies

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Lies

"She's not pregnant." Hatori starred down into his empty coffee mug. Shigure glanced up at his cousin.

"Look I know you and Mayu have been-" Before he could finish, Hatori's eyes shot up to meet his cousins gaze.

"Mayu?"

Raising a brow, Shigure spoke. "That's who we're talking about, right?"

Hatori shook his head, chuckling away. What a mystery his cousin could be. "Shigure, I wouldn't call to meet you here to talk about Mayu."

"Then why am I here?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Smiling, Shigure raised a brow. It was one habit they shared. "Akito." Shigure's smile quickly faded, his eyes became dark.

"I don't understand."

"I did a check up on Akito before she left for Hong Kong."

"She actually aloud you?"

"She was complaining about body aches." He dropped his head. "She had symptoms of a miscarriage." Shigure felt his heart drop. The baby wasn't able to survive, possibly his baby.

"The baby. . .died?"

"No." Shigure starred at his cousin in total confusion. Nothing was making sense right now. "There _never_ was a baby." His eyes widened in pure shock. She had been lying to him all that time. He had been stressing for absolutely nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"Shigure. . ." He looked back up at his cousin. "She thinks your cheating on her, she just doesn't know who." So Akito had noticed the changes in Shigure, but she couldn't see what or who he had changed for. "Please," Hatori pleaded to his cousin, "please tell me there isn't anyone other than Akito." Shigure starred down at his plate of breakfast. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry. He had guilt written all over his face, sheer pain read in his eyes. "Shigure. . "

"I have to go." Shigure stood, pulling out his wallet, he dropped a few dollars to pay for his breakfast."

"Shigure." Hatori slightly stood, extending his hand out to his cousin, but Shigure quickly pushed it away.

"I'm sorry, I promised Tohru I'd-" He cursed himself. Hatori's eyes widened.

"Tohru. . .?" He stood on his feet, starring down his cousin. Shigure kept his back to him. "But she's so young."

"I have to go!" Shigure dashed out of the diner.

"Shigure!" Hatori yelled after him, but Shigure refused to turn. Disappointed, Hatori shook his head.

Slamming the back door open, he came running in, panting away for air. Tohru stood in the kitchen making herself some lunch. "Shigure?" She called, "you're home early." She giggled. Entering the room, she held a fresh pot in her hand. She gasped when she saw Shigure holding the wall for support. Dropping the steaming pot, the freshly brewed tea spilled over the wooden floors. "Are you okay?" She ran to his side.

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes were dark and smokey.


	18. Lies begin to catch up

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Lies begin to catch up

"GAH!" Shigure slammed his fists to his keyboard. Tohru jumped, dropping a few pieces of bread on the floor. It had been a few hours since Shigure had returned home, he still wasn't talking to her. She had no idea what had happen, but she could see that it truly affected him. She had asked a few times what was wrong, but instead of a simply answer, his eyes would shoot up to hers. Sure he was just glaring, but his glare held over a thousand daggers set to kill. So instead of further investigating, she decided to just leave him alone.

Shigure ran his hands through his hair. His story was turning into a hell hole. Everything he wrote he just didn't like. He was so close to finishing his story, under his own name, for the very first time. His deadline was in two weeks, Akito would be returning in a few days, him and Tohru. . .would be ending their little affair in a few days. Tohru. . . he thought to himself. He sighed in frustration. Not only had he been neglecting her since he got home, but he had been making her feel as if it was her fault he was feeling the way he was.

"Shigure?" She called to him, she was terrified. She knew she could just walk over to his study, the door was wide open, but what if his eyes shot up again. She really didn't want to deal with that, again. But, sucking it in, she walked over anyways. "Dinner is ready." She smiled, but kept her eyes focused on the bookshelf behind him. He glancing behind him to see what she was looking at. Right behind him, his book case stood, with a picture of him and Akito. He cringed at Akito's smiling face, she had lied, and sure she had lied before. But never had she gone so low as she did now.

"Okay." He smiled up at her, but her eyes were now looking at her feet. She nodded and quickly walked away. He groaned, she was upset with him.

"Want some rice?" She continued to keep her eyes focused on everything but him. It was a rather difficult task, especially when he decided to come to dinner with no kimono or shirt. He had complained that it was pretty hot, so he came in, in a pair of boxer briefs and that was it. When she had glanced up all she had seen was a certain buldge, blushing now, she kept her eyes focused on her plate.

He watched her. "I'd love some." He didn't come to dinner to embarrass her, it really was hot. Spring was almost over and summer would be hitting. Because Shigure's home wasn't the latest in japanese homes, it got pretty hot in his study. "I'm sorry for this afternoon." Without thinking he began to stuff his face with her food. He had forgotten that he never ate his breakfast.

"It's okay." Unlike Shigure, she ate slow. Pacing herself, she was pretty hungery herself, but she didn't want to seem like a pig infront of him. He looked up at her, she was eating two times slower than usual. She wasn't looking at him when she spoke, as a matter of fast, she never looked at him this entire day.

"Tohru."

"Hm?"

"Look at me..." She froze, what if he was glaring again. He had no idea how badly his eyes had hurt her, he never glared at her. But today, for whatever reason, no matter what she did he was always upset with her. "Tohru."

Slowly she glanced up, then back down at her plate. So he wasn't glaring, that meant it was safe. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes were softer now, like the night they had made love for the first time. "What's wrong, Shigure?" She asked, her voice below a whisper.

"Everything is just going wrong right now." He placed both his elbows on the table. Resting his head in his hands, he starred down at his plate. "Akito knows about us, Tohru."

Tohru froze yet again, her chop sticks dropping from her fingers. "Excuse me?"

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, he could see she was just as scared as him. "I'm not scared about Akito, Tohru." He told her. Which he wasn't, unlike the other Sohma's, Shigure was the only one who could handle her little temper tantrums. He knew how to work the girl, and he knew how to let her go. She had lied, which gave him enough to just drop her out of his life.

"Then who are you scared of?"

"Not really scared for me." He placed his hand over Tohru's, which was trembling from fear. She looked down at his hand, suddenly the shaking stopped. "I'm scared for you." And then it returned.

"Why?"

"Tohru." He grabbed her hand, and held it in his. "I don't know for sure, but I believe Kyo may know about us." Her eyes went wide, fear began to engulf her. "If Akito knows, she might have talked with Kyo."

She had remembered the day before they left, Kyo had been drilling her with questions. Asking if she really loved him and when he returned would she still love him? She had said yes to everything, but now that she was engulfed by Shigure's love, her feelings for him began to shift. "I don't care." She blurted out.

"Tohru. . ."

Her eyes shot up to him, "I love you, Shigure." Pulling her hand away, she held his now. "I gave myself to you because I love you." The words made him cringe. Though he believed he loved her as well, he never could get himself to say it back. It was a huge step in a relationship and he wasn't even sure if they would still have one after Akito returned.


	19. Decisions

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Decisions

"You've been rather quiet lately." Kyo commented on his girlfriends strange behavior. A few days had passed when the Sohma's had finally returned. On the last night of their little affair, they had made love. Though Shigure was rather. . .distant. His eyes weren't sweet and soft, they were dark and smokey. She wasn't even sure you could call it making love, since their was absolutely no love shared between them that night.

"I'm okay." She sipped her tea. Her grandfather's helper had called her today, saying that he needed to talk with her.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked, she was beginning to become very annoyed with him. "Is it because of your grandfather?" She shook her head, grinding her teeth together, she bit her tongue. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Was this a habit that had circulated to all the Sohma men. Shigure did it, Ayame and Hatori, and now there was Kyo. "Is it because of Shigure...?" She was about ready to yell when she heard Shigure's name.

She slowly turned to him. Watching his eyes, they were dark and angry. "Shigure?" Did he know she was playing dumb? "What does he have to do this?"

His eyes got darker, his frustration level rising within. It had been a long time since he last lost his temper, but maybe this was when it would return. Before he could say anything Yuki walked in. "Hello." He said, smiling down at them. The smile quickly faded, he could feel the tension in the room. Just as he was going to ask what was wrong, following right behind him, Shigure walked into the kitchen.

"Well hello." He looked down at Kyo, his eyes were full of fury. Glancing towards Tohru, he cringed, her eyes were red. Either from lack of sleep or the tears he had been hearing her cry out for the last few days.

"I need to go." She blurted out. Placing her tea cup into the sink she turned to the three men and bowed. "I'll see you later, Kyo."

"Kagura asked if I wanted to see a movie today. Since you'll be out I told her I'd join her." Tohru felt her heart drop, he was enfuriated with her.

"O. . .okay." Yuki shot a glare at his cousin, Kyo met it with another glare. Shigure sighed and watched as Tohru walked off. He wanted to run after her, but he felt going after her would make their break-up even harder to bare.

"What do you think?" Her grandfather asked, he had placed a brochure in front of her.

"California?"

"No, no." He shook his head and pointed to the header. "Bright and Sunny, California."

"Grandpa. . .I don't know if this would be safe for you. This is all the way in the U.S." Tohru was concerned. Her grandfather's care taker had become rather ill lately, so it was up to Tohru to help him. Now he wanted to move to a different county. "You'll be alone?"

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Oh is-"

"Tohru." Her grandfather placed his hand over hers. "I want you to come with me." Her eyes widened. He explained how his nurse just wasn't ready for the move. She had a family here, on the other hand, Tohru was all the grandfather had. Both his daughter and wife were deceased. That left his granddaughter. "Please, Tohru. You're all I have left to live for."

His words shot through her heart. Although his grandfather was family by blood, she saw the Sohma's as her other family. Then there was Arisa and Saki. They were too, family to her, but she could never live with herself knowing she allowed her grandfather to leave all alone. Feeling her eyes burn, she blinked the forming tears away. Shaking her head furiously, she couldn't move.

Slowly her grandfather nodded his head. "I understand." He smiled. "But if you ever...change your mind." He slid the brochure her way. "I'll be moving by the end of this month." She smiled at him.


	20. Over as over can be

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Over as over can be

"Excuse me?" Yuki starred at Tohru. "I don't think I heard you right? I could've sworn you said you were thinking of moving." He smiled, but she didn't smile back. He chuckled, but she only kept her eyes on the floor. "Tohru, you can't be serious?"

"It's my. . .grandfather."

"No," he grabbed her hands, "Tohru, you can't leave us." He looked back into the house, at the table sat Shigure and Kyo. Shigure was reading his daily newspaper, like usual. Kyo, absent minded, starred at the ceiling. "What about Shigure?" He looked at her.

Her eyes widened. She smiled at him, "I'm sorry." She eyed him, "don't you mean-"

He shook his head. "I'm not dumb, Tohru." She blushed now. Had he known all this time? "And!" he added, "Ayame told me everything. Apparently, Shigure had been confining to my baka of an Oniisan." He chuckled to himself.

Though she should've felt betrayed, she was rather happy that Yuki knew. It made things between them easier. Suddenly he looked up at her again. "Tohru." She glanced up at him and smiled. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She smiled at him.

"It's about Kyo." Her smiled slowly faded as her eyes filled with tears.

Tohru found herself crying her eyes out. Walking up the stairs, Shigure could hear Tohru's sobs. It was a long day for him, but he couldn't take her crying anymore. It had been eating at him like crazy. As he approached her door, he could hear a man speaking. Kyo was in there with her, and he was yelling.

"You said their was nothing going on between you two!" Tohru yelled, he had never heard her yell before. But he could also hear the sobs that came between each sentence. She was hurting and all he could do was stand outside the door and listen.

"Yeah, and you said you loved me!" Kyo yelled back.

"I do!"

"You did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Shigure, Tohru!" His eyes widened. His suspicions were confirmed, Kyo did know. "How about we ask about the part were you two fucked each other senseless!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Her eyes were bloodshot. The salt in her tears burning her eyes.

"Fuck you don't Tohru!" Stepping back from the door, he heard something fly and crash against the wall, and Tohru's little cry for help. He wanted to run in and stop them, but he couldn't. Not now. He was helpless, just as she was. "How dare you, Tohru!"

"And how about you?" She yelled back at him. "Let's ask Kagura about the time she gave you a blow job at the fair. OR!" She threw her hands in the air, "The time you two fucked in Hong Kong!"

Kyo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Yuki saw and heard everything, Kyo!" Shigure was shocked. Though he never thought either of them could be the cheating type.

"Good!" Kyo yelled, he began to grind his teeth together. "Then it'll be easier for me to tell you my feelings for you have disappeared." Tohru felt her heart drop. She lost Shigure and now she was losing Kyo. "I'm sorry, Tohru." He walked over to her, he stood a few inches away. "But it's over."

He began to walk to the door when she finally blurted out, "GOOD!" She screamed to him. He sighed. "Because I was going to break up with you anyways."

He turned to face her, standing next to the door. "Oh, really?" He could read her bluff.

"Yes!" She stood now, her hands at her hips. "Because I'm moving, Kyo, far away from here!" Both Shigure and Kyo's eyes widened. Kyo only smiled, he couldn't tell if she was lying this time, but he felt confident that she was. "I'm moving with my grandfather to the U.S." Walking over to her bag she pulled out the brochure and flung it towards him. It landed at his feet, the title read: _Bright and Sunny, California_.

"You're not speaking to me either?" Tohru stood infront of Shigure's study. He kept his eyes focused on his computer screen. He too, had recently broke off relations with Akito. He confirmed her suspicions and told her that he did have an affair, but he made sure not to mention the young ladies name. Enfuriated with him, she dumped him right there and then. He only smiled and walked out, without a care in the world.

Kyo himself was engulfed with fury, he told Shigure that he wanted out of the house. Shigure was his cousin, he could never hate him, as much as he wanted to. Kazuma had raised him better than that. Though he couldn't hate his cousin, it didn't mean he had to live with him. A few days after their little fight and break up session, Kyo had taken all his things and left for Kazuma's. Exiting Tohru's life all together. He couldn't look at her the same, not because she had cheated or that they broke up, but because in reality he still loved her. But he knew whatever they had once had. . .was gone.

"You're moving." He kept his eyes on the screen, typing aimlessly. He didn't even know what he was writing about anymore. After Kyo had decided to leave they tried so hard to rekendle their relationship, they began to sleep together again, but it didn't relieve his heart from the pain he was feeling.

"I can't let my grandfather go alone." She felt like crying. Kyo and Akito were finally out of the picture yet nothing felt right. Shigure was more distant than ever.

"Great excuse." He huffed at her. His cold words sent shivers down her spinal cord. He was upset too. Was that all she knew how to do now? Upset and hurt people. The only person non-affected by it was Yuki. Though he decided it'd be best to stay with his brother while Shigure and her worked things out. But with how things were going, she believed their'd be no working out. Everything they once shared was now gone. They were as over as over could be.


	21. All I want is you

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 21 - All I want is you

"California looks so beauitful." She was on Shigure's computer, looking at different oceans and beaches in the state. Shigure was sitting in the room, a few feet from her, he was looking through different books. He would merely glance every once and while when she'd gasp from amazment. He couldn't lie, California was very beautiful. Though Tokyo had it's own beaches, not many people surfed, at least not like the ones in the many videos Tohru had watched. "Look, Shigure!" She pointed. It was an image of San Francisco at night. The Golden Gate Bridge was lit up, the entire city was beautiful. But he wouldn't give in.

"Eh." He commented. "Last time I heard only whores lived there." He cursed himself. Tohru had an affair. . .did that make her a whore? She didn't really know, but the words hurt enough.

"Nice to know you're speaking to me." She quickly exited out of the internet server and dashed out his study to start cooking. It was the only way to get things out of her mind. She would be leaving soon. He placed the book back on his shelf and headed out to her.

"I'm sorry." He came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Sure you didn't." She knew he didn't, but the fact he even thought of it was what hurt her.

"You know you don't have to cook dinner. . .anymore." She stopped cutting the vegeitables and turned to him.

"Anymore?"

"Well you know." He leaned against the fridge, looking down at the cutting board. "You're not really a resident of this house anymore." She still had a week, how did that not make her a resident. "You're more like a guest." She felt her heart drop. First she was whore for wanting to move and now she was nothing but a guest.

"Oh okay." She dropped the knife into the kitchen sink. "So than that would explain why I'm a whore. Because I'm paying you for staying her with my body." He starred at her, is that how it came out.

"What?" He said, pulling her back to him when she attempted to walk away. "That's not what I said."

"Well it's more than what you've said to me for these past five days!" She yelled at him. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but the way he was acting, it just wasn't fair to her. She had a good reason for why she was leaving, why couldn't he see that.

"What are you talking about." He tugged her back again. "I talk to you all the time."

"You've talked at me and around me for these last days." She commented. "But to me, and of anything you were really thinking or feeling, no." He couldn't come up with a quick enough answer before she continued. "You don't even touch me anymore. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just tell me you don't want me anymore?"

"Don't-" Jerking from his grip, she stalked off towards the stair case. He nearly grabbed at her before he stopped himself. "Where did you get that idea from?"

She stopped at the bottom of the staircase, placing one hand on the railing for support. "Every night." She spoke softer now. Her voice was at it's usual pitch. Sweet and soft like an angel and it killed him. "You sleep with me, but you don't touch me. And if I turn to you, you turn away."

"What am I suppose to do? Why make love to someone when it's obvious their's no love there."

She shot him a glare. "Anxious for me to be gone is what you are." Her words were all wrong, so he matched her glare. Both their eyes were full of fury and set to kill. "And you're tired of me, you just don't know how to say so."

In three little strides he was now a few inches from her. "What, you want me to feel pity for your grandfather? Well I won't!" His words shot through her. "You're fucking leaving me Tohru, you're leaving everything that we have behind."

"Funny!" She laughed harshly, "when you had just claimed a few seconds ago that we have absolutely NOTHING!" Forming a fist with his hand, he slammed it hard against the wall. "If you expect me to feel bad for you, Shigure." Her eyes had daggers flying directly at him. As if his heart were the target. "You expect me to feel, 'oh poor Shigure has nothing. I'll never survive without him' well you're wrong! I was fine before you entered my life and I'll be fine without you!"

The daggers hit their target right in the bullseye. He felt it slowly bleed and drop. He sucked in a deep breath, "Such cool words for someone who claims their in love?"

"I am in love with you, Shigure." She said, but he wouldn't believe it. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to tell you."

"You don't understand." He pointed at her. "Growing up with my family, saying and expressing our emotions wasn't something we did in the Sohma household."

She huffed at his words, tears began to form. He was lying. "Well it seemed pretty easy for you when you told it to Akito." Yet again, her words shot him, hard. "Everything for you is easier with Akito isn't it?" She yelled again. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. She was done controlling them, the more she controlled them, the more they fought to be unleashed. "If you don't and never did love me, Shigure, then telling my grandfather that I wanted to leave tomorrow was the best decision I've ever made!" His eyes widened. He thought he had more time. Her decision was to leave while he was still sleeping. Sneak out so the pain of saying goodbye would never occur.

"Tohru. . ." He whispered her voice, but before he could reach out for her, she had dashed up the stairs and into her room. To sob out her pain. He closed his eyes. He needed to talk with her, he needed to straighten things out with her. He refused to let it end this way. Instead of knocking, he just walked in. It was his house after all, and he knew if he knocked she'd forbid him to come in anyways.

She had her face in her pillow, sobbing into it. It was the only thing she had to comfort her. Boxes were scattered through out her tiny room. All taped up, her walls were bare. Clothes packed away in suitcases. She was leaving tomorrow and he needed to let her know."I don't know what you want, Tohru."

She slowly sat up, rubbing the wet tears from her eyes. She looked up at him. He had no idea how hard it was for her to talk the way she was. She hated yelling, that was one thing that never happened when she was a child. Her parents were always happy, she never had to endur this kind of pain. "I want you to touch me and love me. . .like the first time we made love." Her eyes were sincere, her voice was soft. "But if you have no desire for me anymore it would hurt much less if you would just tell me so."

He did want her. He had wanted her every night, but he was just too scared to. He walked to her, bending down on one knee, he cupped her face. "I can't breathe without wanting you."

She cupped his, "Then have me now. In the daylight."

Defeated, he bowed his head. "I just thought it'd be easier if we didn't."

"Is it?"

He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "No." He starred at her beautiful chocolate glazed eyes. "I've suffered every night lying beside you and not touching you."

"There was no need."

"I thought there was." He traced a finger around her perfect lips. They were puffy from crying, as was her eyes. She leaned forward, their eyebrows hit one another. They starred into each others eyes, before he finally made the first move. His lips lightly brushed over hers. He kissed her, pleasure hit her like a bullet. She wanted it like the first time, but after making love for a week straight, he didn't believe he could handle the first day. He needed her and craved her and he was determined to show her, even if it meant they would be sore after.

He laid her down to the blanket and captured her mouth. He flicked open the front clasp of her bra and took her silkily into his mouth. Tormented, exhilarated, she pressed him closer. Beneath him her movements were frantic. He was undoing her with tongue and teeth and lips. On a groan of his own, Shigure pressed his lips to her flesh, letting his hand roam lower now, over the curve of her waist and hips.

Weak, she laid a hand on his back. The muscles tightly bunched. "I need a minute." But his mouth was skimming over her rib cage. He tugged the skimpy panties over her hips, and nipped. He was tearing at his jeans as he took his mouth on a sprinting journey up her torso, over her heaving breasts, and back up to her trembling lips.

She cried out in triumph as he drove himself hard and deep into her. The orgasm rolled through her like a wave of lava, leaving her shaken and scorched. Mindlessly she matched his pace, her body exploded, shattered , then went glowingly limp. She heard him say her name, felt him coil, then shudder, then drop his weight ontoher.

"I'll get off you in a minute," he murmured.

"Please don't."

He smiled and rubbed his face in her hair. It was an old habit that he felt would never die. He was once a dog after all, all dogs loved to cuddle and rub their face against things. It was in his nature. She giggled a bit, when he began to nip at her neck, breathing near her ear, sending shivers down her back. He rolled over, landing on his back, he kept her on top of him, so he could look up at her. She smiled down at him.

Feeling a chill, he pulled her sheets over their naked bodies. After a few mintues of kissing, it was as if a sleeping spell had hit them. She had fallen fast asleep. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He knew he was still inside her, but he refused to move. Everything felt right at that moment. They were together once again, they were in each others arms, and for the first time since they both became single, when they made love their was actual love shared between them. Though he felt rather tired, he couldn't get himself to close his eyes, he knew when he would wake up the next day. . .she'd be leaving him.

He knew he should be fighting for her, but he couldn't. He didn't have any good reasons for her to stay. Sure he could say 'because I'm here,' but she would simply shoot him down. He knew the three words that would keep her by his side, but he couldn't seem to get himself to say it aloud. He'd said I love you before, but that was before. This is now, and for some reason, his mouth, heart, and brain weren't functioning right together. His heart and brain said it, but his mouth just wouldn't speak it. He could yell, ' I LOVE YOU ' all he wanted in his brain, but she'd never hear it.

She tightened her grip around his neck, moving a bit, he moved inside her, causing her to moan. He bit his lip. "I love you, Shigure." She mummbled through her sleep.

He felt his eyes begin to burn. By the next morning he would become her past as she would to him. Below a whisper, he moved his lips next to her ear and spoke. "I love you, too." Escaping him, the tears began to fall freely as he finally allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

**chinky-FIED note**: WOO! Longest chapter I've ever written XD 2,000 words :) Hope you all enjoyed. The ending is so close, I hope you guys like it ;D


	22. Last Farewell

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Last Farewell

She could've sworn she had heard Shigure claim his love for her, but she was so deep in her sleep, she was unsure if it was just a dream. Either way, it didn't seem to matter anymore. Every Sohma, including Kyo and Akito, was there to greet her goodbye. Giving their last farewell.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Rin sat next to Tohru on the back steps. Her grandfathers schoffer had arrived and parked his car out in the front. The movers had come and helped bring all her many boxes into the truck. Her luggage was placed in both the back seat and trunk of her grandfathers car. Her grandfather was already at the airport with his care taker, awaiting Tohru's arrival.

"I know." It was difficult for her to take it all in. "I can't believe I'll never see Tokyo or," she paused and looked back into the house. Everyone was standing in the kitchen, fussing with one another. The only one missing from the group was Shigure, but she never expected him to show. "You guys again."

Rin began to sniffle. "Are you crying?" Tohru turned to her. "Oh, Rin!"

"I'm NOT crying!" She slammed her fists to the ground, "I just got something in my eye. Damn dust!" She began to rub at her eyes. Though Tohru could get rather pesty at times, it didn't mean she wasn't an amazing friend. She grew rather fond of Tohru.

"Oh," she knew Rin was crying because of her, but she didn't want to make it any worse so she simply shut her mouth. Everyone around her was suffering. Even after she had hurt the ones she loved, they still didn't want her to go. Especially Kyo. Sure, he was pissed with her stabbing him in the back, but he did the same to her. He had cheated, so when he cooled off he apologized, though she made it clear their would be no reconciling any time soon. He understood and they began to talk again, but it didn't matter, she would be gone in a few hours.

"Have you said goodbye to everyone?" Hatori sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled. When he first met her and every other time he'd seen her she always had that smile. Even when she was scared or upset, she always had that smile. "What about, Shigure?" Suddenly the smile faded. She hadn't said goodbye. She was too scared too. She believed it would be less painful if they simply ignored one another, but she was learning that ignoring him only made her want to see him more.

"Should I?" She asked him.

"You should." Rin spoke, after all her tears had escaped her. "It would make you feel better." She patted Tohru on the back. Taking in a deep breath, she nodded, stood and headed towards his room. Walking passed everyone, she smiled at them, nodded her head to them, then continued to Shigure's room.

She thought of knocking, then just walked in. He was standing by the window staring out the door, in his green kimono his hands were hidden away. His hair was tossled around, his eyes glew in the sunlight. She was going to miss him the most. "Hello Shigure." He took a glance back then returned his focus to the black car that parked infront of his home. They had taken the last box from her room and the moving truck took off.

"So it's really happening?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'll finally have an _extra_ room." He was trying to play it off, but his voice wasn't participating. The way he finished his sentence, it was an uneven tone. He coughed, attempting to get his composer back, but it just wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry, Shigure."

"No you're not." He smiled. "And if you really are, don't be." He turned to her, leaning against the window. "I don't want your pity. You don't want mine, so I don't want yours." He was telling himself mentally that everything was over. But what he didn't know, was he could cry to her and kiss her, and she would've changed her mind. But she knew he wouldn't. That just wasn't how Shigure was, but she wished he was that way. She wished he would fight for her, but he simply declared defeat before it even happened.

"How's your story?"

"It's finished." For the first time, writing under his own name, Shigure had actually finished a manuscript. Thanks to Tohru anyways, she was the inspiration for his story. She didn't know how to get to him.

"Can't you at least act like you'd miss me?"

"Why? Do something I'm not!" He turned back to the window. Keeping his eyes focused on the dark vehicle parked infront of his home.

She felt her tears begin to surface, but she was tired of crying and tired of caving into her emotions. "Fine." She shook her head, she was done. Done with fighting, done with crying, done with complicated relationships, and done with him. She was just DONE! "Goodbye, Shigure." Glancing back he watched as she exited his room. He knew he should grab at, tell her not to leave, beg her not to leave, but he couldn't. Goodbye, he mummbled to himself. Turning back to the window, he watched as the entire family walked her out, Momiji cried. Tuggin on her arm, Kisa hugged her goodbye. Hatori and Ayame gave a simple wave.

Yuki embraced her tightly. Leaning a bit, he whispered into her. "When you enter the tunnel-" he glanced back up at the window, Shigure stood. "Don't look back." She nodded her head. She understood what he was trying to say and she got it.

Waving goodbye for a final time, Tohru disappeared from Shigure's home.

After dinner was served at the main house Shigure returned to his home. . .alone. Sighing aloud, he sat on his bed. He never knew a house could feel so empty. Looking around, he decided he should probably send out his manuscript. Entering his study, he felt a cold chill run down his back, their were so many memories in this room. Glancing at his desk, his manscript sat. He wondered what time it was in California.


	23. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 23 - The Arrival

The last box was dropped off into Tohru's bedroom. She had never seen such a big home before. Two story house with over seven bedrooms. Their were four and a half bathrooms. Who knew people in America needed so many bathrooms, Tohru thought to herself. In Shigure's home there were only two. Two FULL bathrooms. Who wanted a half bathroom, Tohru shook her head, she never felt so out of place.

When they had arrived, her so called neighbors stared at them as if they were aliens. Men and boys would whistle towards her, feeling uncomfortable she quickly ran inside, begging her grandfather if the movers could bring everything in. She refused to go outside.

"So what do you think?" Her grandfather walked into her new bedroom. It was ten times bigger than the one she had at Shigure's, but even with so much room, she wasn't happy. She did as Yuki asked, and refused to turn around. Even on the airplane ride to the U.S., she refused to turn around. They had landed in New York, for a rest stop and for the airplane to get more fuel. Her grandfather said that the ride would take over sixteen hours. He wasn't kidding, she felt so jetladged.

"It's beautiful." She smiled at him.

"Does your grandfather know how to pick a home or what?"

She wanted to say '_what_' but she knew it'd be wrong. "Yes you do, grandfather." He embraced his granddaughter.

"I know this move was big for you, but I want to thank you." He smiled up at his granddaughter.

"For what?"

"For coming with me." She hugged him back. He left her to take it all in. The walls were so white, the floors had carpet. The only place that had wood was the kitchen, even the bathrooms had tile. She missed wooden floors. That's what she raised around. . .in Japan. She never thought she could miss it so much. Culture in the U.S. was totally different from what she was use to.

She settled herself on the floor of her bedroom. It was so huge, she just didn't know where to start. "Oh mom." She began to cry, covering her face with her hands. "What have I done."

Yuki had settled back into his room after Tohru had left. "It's different." They sat quietly at the kitchen table. Everything was back to the way it use to be, the way it was before Tohru entered their lives. The house became a total wreck, they had yet again lost their rice cooker, and if Yuki attempted to cook again they might die. So they decided on take-out. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished he would've fought for her to stay.

"Very different." Shigure spoke. Yuki shot him a glance from under his lashes. Kyo and Kagura became public with their new relationship, while Akito and Shigure began to talk again. Though he missed Akito, his love for her was gone. He had no plan to reconcile any time soon, as much as it hurt her, she understood his decision. Akito still had no clue that Tohru was the other girl, but even with her long and gone, Shigure couldn't get himself to tell Akito. He felt it was easier that way.

"Do you miss her?"

"That's a stupid question."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Stop being such a smart-ass." Shigure mummbled.

"Stop being such a stupid-ass." Yuki spoke in between sips of his tea. He eyed his younger cousin. He knew he was being stupid and stubborn, but he couldn't help it. "She called me last night."

"Tohru?"

Yuki looked up at his cousin, a small smile appeared. "No." Shigure's eyes dropped back to his untouched plate. "Akito."

"Oh?"

"She doesn't agree with Kyo's choice for Kagura."

"I don't think anyone does." Shigure knew he didn't, but then again, it kept Kyo away from Tohru.

"I know." Yuki felt so much fury towards Kyo. He had hurt Tohru so bad, but he had no idea that Tohru's tears were really for Shigure.

Excusing himself from dinner, Shigure entered his study. His manuscript was wrapped away in plane brown paper. A name was labeled on it. He smiled and picked it up.

Yuki entered his study. "Wonder what time it is in California." Yuki smiled at his cousin, nodding his head.


	24. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Dreaming of You

He woke her from a light doze just as the sky was pearling. "Tohru." Gently he stroked her cheek, kissed it. "Sweetheart it's almost morning. She stirred, whimpering, and clutched at his hand.

"Why don't you want me to stay? Why?" She cried in her sleep.

"Ssh." He drew her close. "I would never let you leave me."

"If you loved me enough, you'd keep me by your side."

"I do love you. I'm right here. Now open your eyes, sweetheart."

She followed his voice, and opened her eyes. Squinting a bit, allowing her vision to clear. Leaning over her, she saw Shigure. She sat up, clinging to his shoulders for support. "Shigure?"

His eyes narrowed on her. "Why are you so surprised to see me?" She felt a blush begin to form on her cheeks. "What? You thought you were making love to someone else." They had made love? How come she didn't remember. Where was she?

"Where are we?" Ignoring his last question, she looked around. They were both buck naked under the dim stars. The only thing covering them were her sheets.

"In the forest, a few feet from the house."

"What?"

"Family came over and I wanted you to myself." He kissed her lightly on the lips. She felt tears begin to form. He backed off when he heard her sniffles. "If you want to go back, we can. I'm sure they're still there."

She shook her head furiously. "That's not it."

"Then what's wrong?" He pulled her into his strong arms.

His body heat engulfed her, his arms felt so secure. "I just. . ." She looked up at him, his eyes were sweet and sincere. "I just miss your kisses."

He eyed her. "You miss my kisses?" He didn't quite understand. She starred at him. Before she could speak another word, he kissed her, passionately. She knew for a fact that she missed them. As he stood, he went to collect their clothes.

Cuddled under the blanket, Tohru watched hm and felt little tingles of desire begin to spark again. She sat up, allowing ther blankets to pool around her waist. "Shigure?" When he glanced back, she had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes go dark and cloudy. "Make love with me." When she rose, the clothes slipped out of his hands as she walked towards him. "Make love with me." She said again, grasping his manhood in between both her hands. Her fingers began to work their magic, a moan escaped his lips. "Fast and desperate," she kissed his lips, taking his hand, placing it abover her chest.

Her breath hissed out whe he dragged her head back by her hair. "Like this then." His voice was rough as he dragged her around. Bracing her back against a stone and, cupping her hips, lifted her off her feet. She clamped herself around him. The power bursted when he thrusted himself into her, battering them both with the speed and desperation she'd demanded. They were eye to eye, her nails dug into his shoulder, her lips curved. His legs went weak, and his palms had gone so damp he feared he'd lose his hold on her and drop her. He could her his own breath panting out like a dog's.

They tumbled to the grassy floors of the forest, slumping herself to his shoulder, she laughed. It bubbled up. A grin tugged at his mouth. "I've missed you." She mummbled, looking up at him.

He looked down at her. "I've missed you, too." He kissed her lips.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her brows.

"I'll always be with you, Tohru. You should know that." It was something her mother had once said to her. He gudied her eyes back to him. "Right here," though he happened to be pointing towards her chest, she got the jesture. "I'll always be in your heart."

"But what if that's not enough."

"Then dream of me, I'll always be there, too." He kissed her passionately. _Dream_...

"Shigure?" A womans voice called for them. It was Akito.

"Oh my god!" Shigure jumped to his feet, pulling Tohru with him. She didn't understand, she thought they had broken up. "Come on, we need to get dressed."

"But. . ." She watched him, he began to tug at his pants. She was so confused. "Shigure. . ." She turned as she heard the bushes rustling. "Shigure I thought-" Her words trailed off as she turned back to face him. He was gone. Did he run away? As she turned back to the bushes, they were gone, too. What was going on. Freaking out, she began to look around. Everything was beginning to disappear, even the star lit sky.

"SHIGURE?" She began to scream. "SHIIIIIIIIIGURE!" Her eyes flew open, as she sat up. Looking around, she could see that she was inside her bed. She was sitting on her bed in California. It was nothing but a dream. Sighing to herself, she dropped back into her bed. Turning on her side, she nestled her face into the pillow. She began to cry, tears of pain and tears of sorrow. She never knew she could miss him so badly. Crying until she could no longer breath, she cried herself back to sleep.


	25. Sleepless in Japan

_BWAHAHAHA! A new chapter, ALREADY! :D LOL. The end is so close :)_

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Sleepless in Japan

He starred at his ceiling. Shigure had been tossing and turning all night. Everytime he closed his eyes she would appear, and when he'd start to drift asleep he could feel himself inside of her. She was warm, wet, and delicious. But when it came to doing the deed, his eyes would fly open and the ceiling was all that he would see.

"Could you possibly moan less?" Yuki stood at the foot of Shigure's bed.

Leaping from shock and fear, Shigure jumped to his feet. His blankets flying to the ground. "Sweet Jesus, Yuki!" He tried to catch his breath. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of seconds." He crossed his arms. "I can hear you from down the hall."

"Hear what?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hear you moaning out her name."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Shigure threw his hands in the air. He walked towards his wall. Placing his arm up against it, he leaned towards his hand. He couldn't think straight, he was suppose to send his story out a week ago, yet he couldn't. He couldn't seem to let the story go, he would read it over and over again, and it would break his heart. "I don't know what to do."

Yuki glanced towards Shigure's nightstand. Another empty bottle of Sake sat, the manuscript underneath it. "You drank again?" Shigure's drinking habits had taken a turn for the worst since Tohru had left for California. Sure he had drank before, but it was one or two shots then he was done. By the end of the week he had finished a total of four bottles on his own. They went from simple shots to chugging them down like water. "You're turning yourself into a drunk!" Yuki yelled at his older cousin.

"Look!" Shigure turned to Yuki, "I don't need my little cousin telling me how to run my life."

"Well if it's not me, then who will? We all know Tohru can't because you were too stubborn to get her to stay!" Shigure slammed his fist hard into his wall. "Shigure you can't keep running from your problem with Sake. It'll only get you so far." He knew his younger cousin was right, but Sake was all he had. It was the only thing that would help him escape Tohru's grasp on him, even if it only lasted a few hours. "What makes you think she doesn't miss you?"

"I didn't even fight for her, even when I could see that's what she wanted."

"Do you think she would've stayed if you had pleaded with her?" Yuki stepped towards his cousin, but stopped when he saw Shigure's eyes turn defensive.

"No."

Yuki shook his head. "Be serious here, Shigure. You really believe she wouldn't have stayed?"

"She wants me to tell her things I don't know if I can!"

"Like what?"

"Like. . ." he paused. "Like, I love you."

Yuki sighed. "Because your stubborn."

"Not everything has to do with being stubborn!" Shigure turned back to his wall and starred at it, as if his wall had started the argument.

"I talked with her today."

"Akito."

"Tohru." It caught his attention. He didn't turn like Yuki had hoped, but he would have to settle with that. As long as he had gotten his cousin's attention. "I bought a ticket for California. I told her I was going to visit next week, but..." He pulled the ticked out of his pocket from the sleeping pants. "I think you should go." Shigure glanced back, he could see Yuki's hand was extended. The a brochure that held the ticket was in his hand. He wouldn't grab at it, he wouldn't go. "Shigure. . ."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"You actually believe that she would rather see me than you?" Yuki laughed. "You are one naive inu, Shigure."

"All dog's are naive." Shigure commented.

"Yeah." Yuki countered his cousin's comment, "but they're also very intelligent and know when to go after their master."

"Are you claiming, Tohru, is my master?" He glanced back at his cousin.

"Why else would she be invading your dreams." He sighed in defeat. Groaning to himself, Yuki tossed the brochure to his cousin's bed. "Goodnight, Shigure." Yuki walked out and left for his bedroom. Slowly turning, he looked at his manuscript, then glanced towards the brochure. _Bright and Sunny, California_.


	26. Find Your Love

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Chapter 26 - Find Your Love

"I'm home!" Yuki yelled as he entered through the back door. No response. He walked to Shigure's study, sliding the door open, he could see he wasn't there. He walked up the steps, sliding Shigure's bedroom door open. His bed was fixed, the sake bottle still sat at its spot. His manuscript was gone. He must've sent it already. Sighing he entered his own bedroom, and to his surprise their sat the brochure.

He ran a hand through his hair, while the other hand dropped his bag to the floor. Picking up the brochure, Yuki sighed aloud. "I guess I'm going." He looked out his window. He believed Shigure would've made the right decision and left for her, but he guess he didn't know Shigure as well as he thought he did.

Looking out her window, Tohru sighed. The first day of American high school was torture. Everyone constantly emphasized on words when they'd talk with her. They were either mocking her or had no idea she spoke fluent english. Her father was a business man, so he traveled a lot. Her father spoke to her in straight english, while her mother spoke to her in japanese. Making her biligual.

She tried to change her thoughts, she was tired of thinking of school. As much as she hated to admit, she hated it in America. It was nothing like what she had seen in the videos or read in the papers. It felt like they were all lies. America was nothing like she had imagined. She missed Japan, but most of all, she missed Shigure. Saki and Arisa had called her the night before. Saki told her about how she was going to be graduating with honors, while Arisa dropped the ball and yelled that Kureno had proposed. Feeling over joy for her friends, she had cried to them and told them about her little affair with Shigure. She admitted if Shigure was with her, she didn't think she'd hate it as much as she did now.

Looking for a certain spice in the kitchen, her grandfather aimlessly walked around. He was never good in the kitchen. Suddenly their was a knock at their front door. Running as fast as he could, he answered the door. A young man stood at the door. "Why hello." The grandfather said. The young man looked rather familiar. "Yuki?" The young man smiled at him.

"Hello sir."

"Why, YUKI!" He embraced the young man who only chuckled, lightly embracing him back. "What are you doind here?"

"I'm just visiting. I told Tohru I was coming." He smiled. "Oh, um this is for Tohru." It was a little package. "It's a gift."

"Oh." He took it and looked up at the young man. He was a lot taller than he last remembered, of course he was getting rather old. He pushed the thought aside and offered a seat. "You have a seat, while I take this up to her real quick." The grandfather laughed. "I love surprises." He gestured towards him.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'll give her the gift, then you go up and surprise her!"

"Okay." The young man laughed. He watched as Tohru's grandfather slowly glided himself up the stairs.

"Tohru, sweetheart?" Tohru was sitting at her desk, finishing up her homework.

"Huh?" She turned to face her grandfather.

"A gift has come in for you." He pulled out the terribly wrapped present. "It's from Yuki." She giggled to herself, seeing the wrapping, she wasn't surprised. He said that he'd be coming in a few weeks.

"Thank you grandfather." He nodded his head and left Tohru alone to bask in the little gift. As she began to tear at the wrapping, she could see a title begin to show from underneath. _Darkest Passion? _As she continued to tear, she suddenly realized what it was. It was Shigure's manuscript.

"Well." Tohru's father returned to the kitchen. "She got it." The young man nodded his head, a gesture to show thanks. "You know." The grandfather pointed out, "I remember your hair being a lot lighter. . .and a grey-ish tone." The young mans eyes widened, then softened. "Did you dye it?" The young man only laughed.

Starring down at the book, she slowly flipped through the pages. Stopping when she reached the dedication page, the words took her by surprise. '_To the woman of my dreams, Tohru Honda._' She felt her heart drop. She closed the book and starred at the title.

"So!" Haru stretched himself out, sitting in the kitchen with Momiji and Yuki. He saw the brochure sitting in the middle of the table. Snatching it before Momiji could, he decided to examin the little thing. "You're going to California?"

"Yes. Next week." Yuki placed their dinner on the table. "I'll be visiting, Tohru."

"How come Shigure isn't going, too?" Momiji asked, a bit curious to his older cousin's whereabouts.

"That's a good question." Haru opened the brochure and smiled. He began to laugh. Yuki glanced at his cousin, raising a brow.

"How exactly do you plan to go to californina-" He turned the inside of the brochure towards Yuki, "without a ticket?" Yuki's eyes widened. Shigure had fooled him. Taking the brochure, he smiled to himself. '_Shigure, you crazy bastard_.' He chuckled.

She stood, walking towards her desk, she placed the book over her mouth. She tried so hard to hold in the tears, but moving the book near her was the worst move she could've chosen. His scent was all over the cover and it's pages. The pain came so quickly, so fiercely, she nearly staggered under it. Blindly she stummbled back towards her bed, sat on it, and buried her face into the book. She cried.

Shigure could hear her crying as he came up the stairs. From the doorway he could see her, rocking herself for comfort. He rubbed his hands over his own face, scrapping away the guilt. "Well!" He said in an easy voice. "You sure had me fooled."

Her head shot up, and now he could see the heartbreak in her eyes. She couldn't believe it was him, so she wouldn't. She began to rise when he waved at her.

"Don't stop crying." She fell back to her bed. "It does me some good to know what kind of a fake you are!" He smiled at her, mockingly. "Fine!" He mocked her voice, "I'll be fine without you, Shigure." He laughed hard, she struggled against the tears, but couldn't win. As they began to fall freely, she buried her face in her palms, the book dropping to her floor. He laughed again, "Woo!" He claped his hands together, "you really had me going there, Tohru."

She closed her eyes tightly. Even with him mocking her, she didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to disappear like he always did. He looked at her, saw her eyes shut, he dropped to a knee and cupped her face. "What are you doing here?" She cried out. Her eyes still shut.

"I came here for you." She began to sob again, just like in her dreams. She knew it wasn't real. "Tohru, please open your eyes."

Slowly, but surely, she did as he said. As her eyes flew open, she could feel the tears falling like rain drops. He was actually there, it wasn't a dream.

"Why?" He glided his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her salty tears. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled her into his arms,"I forgot to tell you something." She looked up at him.

"You traveled over a thousand miles just to tell me something?" It had to be a dream, what man in their right mind would spend over a thousand dollars to tell someone something when they could have easily called over the phone.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy." He released her. He began to walk around her room. She still couldn't believe he was in California. "I forgot to say a lot of things."

"Like what?" She wanted to reach for him, but she was scared if she touched him he would shatter and she'd wake up.

"I forgot to tell you if you moved I'd miss you too much." He turned to face her, he stood by her window. Glancing out, he could see the California hills, the sun beginning to fade behind them. "I forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be able to live if you left me all alone." She didn't know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut and just listened. "I forgot to tell you, that I need you in Japan. And I forgot to tell you that I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she ran to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "You still _love_ me?" He asked her, a bit shocked by her actions.

She smiled up at him. "I never stopped." She embraced him tightly. "I can't believe you're here." She buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

He buried his face into her hair and took in her scent. Sweet strawberries filled his nostrils. He smiled, "I could never stop wanting you. Everyday is an endless surprise with you, Tohru." She looked up at him, both their eyes were cloudy with desire. He watched as she slowly walked towards her door, shutting it closed. She strided back to him, feeling his strong arms around her, he kissed her sweetly. Lifting her off her feet, he carried her to her bed, lying her down.

She guided his hands downwards, cupping her, they began to kiss again. Slowly entering her, he looked into her deep brown eyes. The moonlight captured both of them. He moved slow, she tugged at the sheets, moaning out his name. He brought his lips next to her ear. "I love you, Tohru Honda."

Her eyes flew open, they glistened in the moonlit night. Releasing the sheets, she cupped his face with her fingers. "I love you, too-" Kissing him passionately. "Shigure Sohma." He smiled at her. That night, for the first time, they would be making love as a true couple. And they would each shed their last tears of loneliness.

* * *

**chinky-FIED note**: WOO! They're finally official! Epilogue coming soon :)


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya

**Darkest Passion**

* * *

Epilogue - 10 years later

Tohru looked out her window. Shigure was outside playing with their children. Their eldest son, Ryo, jumped on his back. While their youngest child, Yui, tackled at his legs. Falling to the ground, Shigure lifted his daughter before he'd fall on her.

"Yui, Ryo!" She called to them. "Dinner is ready!" Hearing them sigh and groan, they each tugged on Shigure's arms. Walking towards the stairs, Tohru walked up to her grandfather's bedroom. "Grandfather." She knocked.

Opening the door, he smiled at her. She helped him down the steps and to the kitchen. The kids were already set at the table, mocking each other. Shigure simply watched, chuckling away, at his children. After settling together at the table, Tohru smiled. Here she was, sitting in Shigure's home, well it was technically their home now. Her two children, she honestly believed they were sent from above.

Her husband, Shigure, sitting across the table, he smiled at her. Looking to her side, her grandfather began to eat his dinner. She was surprised he was still mobile, but of course she was happy. Arisa and Kureno had recently welcomed their newborn daughter, Reiko. After eight years of dating, Kazuma finally popped the question to Saki. They were to wed in the spring. Shigure's new favorite time of the season.

Rin was recently given a gift, she was pregnant. Haru on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with it. It wasn't that he didn't want a baby, it was Rin's bi-polar emotions that was getting to him. Barely three months pregnant, and he swore he was almost dead. Ritsu and Mitsuru had recently returned from their honeymoon in Paris. They had many gifts for Ryo and Yui, which was all they could focus on. Yuki and Kuragi experienced what it felt like to having to say goodbye to their son, Aya. It was his first day of kindergarten.

Kyo had finally inherited Kazuma's dojo, just as he had been waiting for. Unfortunately, Kyo and Kagura's relationship wasn't what he had hoped for. After six months the relationship had gone down the drain. Momiji's younger sister, Momo, wanted to get to know her older brother better. Soon enough, they started hanging out everyday. It made Momiji happy to learn about his mom and what she'd been up to.

Mayu was finally able to get pregnant, which surprisingly made Hatori very happy. Kisa and Hiro, just as expected, started dating. Sure they were in their early twenties, but that never stopped the Sohma men from picking on poor Hiro. Ayame and Kuramae not only tied the knot, but they welcomed two beautiful little girls into the world. Akito had gone her own way, leaving Japan. Nobody exactly knew where she left to, but they had no choice but to understand.

As strange as things got in Tohru's life, she was still happy. "You okay?" Shigure placed his hand over Tohru's. "You haven't touched your food." Yui and Ryo turned to their mom.

She nodded her head. "Yes." _Oh mom_, she smiled,_ I finally have the family I always dreamed of_. She turned to her grandfather. _And grandfather is here too_. She giggled. As much as she missed her parents, she was happy to have her grandfather with them.

She was happy with her life. She was happy with Shigure and that's all that mattered to her.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

**chinky-FIED note**: Okay. Darkest Passion is finally done & COMPLETE (: Just so you know. . .Yui and Ryo. . .that's the name of the japanese voice actors that do the voices for Tohru and Shigure in the anime (: Tee-hee. I want to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews :D


End file.
